Don't Talk About Sex Club
by obsidians
Summary: Formerly Titled 'Who Needs Men': Annoyed by Ranma's and Akane's inability to choose their life partners, the Wrecking Crew comes up with a way to relieve their sexual frustrations. Warning Lemons, Threesomes, Incest and Yuri
1. The Night is for Us Pussycats

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

Ukyou overlooked the wreckage of her restaurant and felt such a rage directed at Ranma such as she rarely experienced. She got so sick of his freeloading ass sometimes. At least three times a week he would come in to scrounge some free okonomiyaki from her. She would make him a super deluxe heart shaped one and then Akane would get jealous and leave in rage...after eating her own okonomiyaki and conveniently forgetting to pay her bill. Ukyou was getting fed up with it!

Today's fight was the topper, it was the usual, only this time instead of knocking Ranma unconscious with her mallet and dragging him off, Akane had exploded and started throwing anything that she could get her hands on. Soya bottles, hot sauce bottles, glasses, tables, chairs and finally Ukyou's grill, all of which Ranma dodged and then darted off with her chasing after him. Of course neither had returned to offer to pay for the damages, clean up or even apologize. Ukyou looked mournfully around her wreckage of a restaurant and tried to imagine how much this would increase her insurance rates. Insurance was exceedingly expensive in Nerima as it was, her 'friends' were the cause of that.

Ukyou got out the broom and wondered to even begin; she got out a bottle of sake to aid in her work, hoping it would bring her spirits up. She was hauling the third totaled table to the trash in back when she heard someone say "what happened to restaurant Ukyou?" She turned to see Shampoo wheeling her bicycle; she'd just finished her final delivery of the day and was going home.

"Fucking Ranma and Akane happened to it!" Ukyo snarled, in her anger she'd started doing shots of sake and was in a nice pickled rage. Shampoo had never heard Ukyou cursing Ranma's name before, curious she peered into the restaurant and gasped at the destruction.

"They do this?" she said, somewhat nervous of the drunken Ukyou.

"Bet your ass sugar" Ukyou said and went inside to pour herself another shot from the bottle that rested on the only undamaged table. "Don't you ever get sick of Ranma only coming to your café to sponge free ramen from you?" she asked, this was a question she'd been curious about before but hadn't known how to ask her rival it.

Shampoo wasn't surprised that Ukyou had noticed that too "yes, it always same, I talk to Ranma and Akane get mad and leave before paying and then Mousse get jealous and make big mess" she said with a despondent sigh. Ukyou looked at the other girl and handed her the only other unbroken clean glass that she could find. "Want to come upstairs?" she asked. "It's too depressing down here and I need my claims adjustor to assess the damage before I clean it up properly" she explained.

"Sure" Shampoo agreed, happy to have someone to commiserate Ranma's using her for free food with. They wheeled Shampoo's bike inside and locked the door behind them.

Ukyou brought up a couple bottles and they did shots together. Shampoo wore a tight mandarin outfit that looked adorable on her. She idly wondered if her friend had clothes that weren't formfitting and made her look extraordinarily cute. She couldn't picture Shampoo wearing ratty clothes to even clean her apartment.

Hours and Lots of Shots Later

"Yeah what's with Akane? She goes around acting all butch and wearing clothes that a six year old would be ashamed to wear. Why the hell does she buy those duds, Kids 'r Us?" Ukyou snarled.

"Yes and yellow washes out skin and make her look pasty" Shampoo supplied.

"That there's that stupid hair, she looks like a boy" Ukyou supplied on a roll, giving her own long hair a toss and pounded back the rest of her drink. "Pour me another!" she commanded, Shampoo widened her eyes at being ordered to, but poured it anyway.

They continued drinking and insulting Akane in a way that rivaled Ranma's chronic foot in mouth tendency towards her. "I bet she has ugly toes" Ukyou slurred.

"Knarled up and hairy like monkey" Shampoo slurred back. "No like us, we hot and too too beautiful" she said.

Ukyou leapt to her feet "to the hottness of us" she said by way of a toast as she swayed.

"Yes, to beautiful Ukyou and beautiful Shampoo" the Amazon agreed, leaping to her own feet and then she giggled when Ukyou caught her in time when she almost fell. She looked into the flushed face of the shorter girl and realized that she was beautiful. Her peaches and cream complexion was framed by lots of shiny, wavy lavender hair that looked so soft to the touch. Her face was rounded, still more that of a girl than a womans, with a button nose and full lips. Her large eyes were few shades darker then her hair and heavily lashed. Then there was her beautiful, curvy figure that her tight outfit displayed like a sweet promise, all lush and sensuous. Even her accented voice was cute.

Ukyou felt a throbbing between her legs when she looked at her sexy figure and imagined what she would look like naked. "Shampoo, I want to kiss you" Ukyou admitted with a blush.

Shampoo giggled and daringly said "then kiss, Shampoo think you pretty too" she said and slid her fingers through the other girl's hair. Ukyou moaned and leaned forward to capture those enticing lips with her own. She almost groaned at the feeling of the velvety pliant lips underneath her own. She pulled Shampoo more tightly against her so that their breasts were mashed together. Experimentally Ukyou took the heavy weight of one of Shampoo's breasts in her hand and rubbed her thumb along the nipple until she could the bud harden under her ministrations. Shampoo gasped but didn't stop her. Wanting to feel more, Ukyou fumbled to undo the frogs on her tight top until it slipped to the ground, revealing Shampoo's pink lacy bra.

"What Ukyou do?" she panted as both nipples were attacked at the same time. The feeling her nipples being lightly pinched was making her mew with pleasure and she could feel the satin at her crotch getting damp.

"I think that we should show Ranma that we don't need him?" Ukyou said as she drove her tongue into Shampoo's mouth, the other girl's satiny flesh was intoxicating her. Quickly and deftly she unsnapped her bra and removed it before the other girl could protest. She stepped forward and started suckling on her large eraser point nipples and started rubbing her crotch where her clit was. She smiled at the mews of pleasure Shampoo made and noticed that the crotch of her satin pants was already soaked.

With the other girl drunk with sake and desire, she lowered her onto the low wide couch and undid her pants and pulled them off with Shampoo helping. Ukyou licked her lips at the sight of her tiny pink lace thong, her plump pussy lips and purple pubic curls visible right through it. She looked over her voluptuous body and slow pulled her thong down her heartbreakingly long legs as if to tease herself. Shampoo moaned as slender finger penetrated her virgin sex. She feverishly started tearing at Ukyou clothes, until her tight pants, breast bindings and blue shirt lay in a heap. She wore just her write ribbon as she leaned between Shampoo's well spread thighs and experimentally licked her pussy lips. Goaded by Shampoo's moans she delved between them until she found her shy pink pearl and began licking it. Shampoo went ballistic, she'd never had anyone do this to her before and it felt great! Ukyou kept on teasing Shampoo's heaving body with her fingers as she ate the other girl, until Shampoo exploded into her busy mouth with a sharp cry.

She pulled the other girl into her arms and kissed her, Shampoo could taste her own juices on her lips, and it was so sexy. "Please I want more" she panted. Ukyou pushed two fingers back inside her hot, tight sheath and began rubbing her g-spot. "Deeper" Shampoo cried. Ukyou thought about it then went to get the dildo that she used to wear in her underwear to pass for a boy while attending an all boy's school. Shampoo's eyes widened when she saw the large dong. Ukyou sucked on it to wet it for penetration into her new lover's body and then lined it up at her entrance. Shampoo groaned as she slid it into her slowly, breaking the tatters that her hymen was in due to an athletic lifestyle. Then she gasped at the golden feeling of being stretched around a cock for the first time of her life, even if it wasn't a real one. Ukyou's talented hands soon worked it inside her in a compelling rhythm that seemed to trigger pleasurable sensations in her until Shampoo was purring like the cat she became.

Ukyou moved so that she was straddling Shampoo's face, so that she could still work the dildo within her. "Please Shampoo, pleasure me also" she begged. Shampoo opened her eyes to see a pretty pink pussy inches from her eyes and grabbed Ukyou's thighs to pull her flush with her face so that she could suck and pull on it. Ukyou started pounding the dildo into her friend's weeping coose and watched as Shampoo spiraled into a multiple orgasm, she enthusiastically worked the pussy on her mouth through out. She moved so that she could suck Ukyou's own prominent clit into her mouth and sucked on it like it was a penis until the excited girl came hard into Shampoo's full mouth.

Afterward the two naked girls held each other and panted in each other's arms. Ukyou stroked Shampoo's ample curves, coveting her body for once rather then being jealous of it. "I tell you Shampoo, sometimes girls don't need men" she said.

"Lots of Amazon women feel that way. Perhaps next time Shampoo use dildo on you?" she suggested.

Ukyou thought about all the advantages to the arrangement. It could go on right up until she married Ranma and she could keep Shampoo too busy to lust for him. "Shampoo, this looks like the start of a wonderful friendship" she remarked.


	2. Like a Duck to Water

Hi Fans,

In the mood to do plot less porn at the moment, hope to come up with a story idea soon. All my plot bunnies have escaped the rabbit hutch, usually happens when I get an attack of the pervies.

Lemonhead Sid

P.S. I'm not the Lemon Queen, that honour goes to RichOnyx from FF, I am merely the Lemon Lady-In-Waiting. Ha ha, I like that, that's so going into my profile!

******

"Wow Shampoo, you must be expecting a lot of girls at your girl's night" Mousse remarked as he carried the multiple bags for her through the streets of Nerima towards Ukyou's

She pretty much ignored him, she'd only asked him along because she had brought too much. "No is just Ukyou and myself" she answered. She'd been looking forward to this night all week long. She could feel herself getting wet and her nipples hardening with anticipation at the thought of Ukyou's nibble fingers on her body.

Of course oblivious Mousse noticed nothing of his ladylove's sexual arousal; he was just dwelling on the mystery of what girls did on girl's night. He was pretty sure that they didn't have a pillow fight while wearing lingerie. Then he blushed when he tried to picture Shampoo wearing lingerie. Then he decided there was no way she would do something like that and decided they probably just watched movies or played cards.

Ukyou was surprised when Shampoo walked in with Mousse. Shampoo fixed Ukyou with a solicitous look, which Mousse couldn't see because he was walking behind her as usual. He would have been surprised if he could have seen it. He'd never experienced the cat in heat Shampoo. "Hello Ukyou, I hope you no mind me bringing Mousse, he help me carry stuff for night. He just leaving. Shampoo bring lots of nice food, home brew Amazon sake and fun games to play" she said in deceptively innocent tone of voice, while her eyes practically glowed with lust. Ukyou eyed her tight blue mandarin dress with interest, she wasn't wearing a bra and so her nipples were rock hard.

"No problem, thanks for helping her Mousse. I guess you should get going, it can't be girl's night with a guy here" Ukyou explained, ushering the long haired youth out as fast as she could without appearing rude. She was impatient to be left alone with her lover. "Bye Shampoo" Mousse called over his shoulder, wondering about the rush.

Ukyou let the entrance door shut on its own and ran back upstairs. She sat down and drew Shampoo onto her lap, practically tearing the top of her dress open and thrusting her thigh between her legs so that she was rubbing against the sleek toned flesh there. Shampoo flushed in arousal and rode Ukyou leg as Ukyou's hands toyed with her large sensitive nipples, feverishly she tore Ukyou's own top open to find no breast bindings or bra. She rubbed her nipples against Ukyou's and kissed her hungrily while their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Ukyou eyed the wanton girl; she'd proved to have a sex drive that could exhaust a mechanical bull and had taken to their sex games like a duck to water. Ukyou then eyed the coffee table and swallowed in nervousness and excitement at the three different types of vibrators, the double dong and heating lube that Shampoo had already set out. Tonight Ukyou was losing her virginity, so Shampoo had wanted to make it a special night. Shampoo herself was wild for dildos and oral, but Ukyou had been too nervous to go through with penetration yet. But tonight she would she.

Mousse was walking home when he realized that he'd forgot to give Shampoo the special sauce for the chicken chow mein. It had fallen out of the bag, so he'd tucked it into his sleeve. He groaned aloud, Shampoo had been cooking for two days straight for this night and she would hate him if anything went wrong. Quickly he turned around and walked back to Ukyou's apartment door and knocked on it. He waited for a few minutes, unaware that the girls couldn't hear him over their moans and tried the latch to find the door had never closed properly. He stood there indecisively for a minute or two then pushed it open, he would just drop it off and be on his way he reasoned. He walked up the stairs, wondering about the moaning, 'perhaps they were trying Shampoo's special ramen?' he thought. Then walked into the living room and got a nosebleed. He froze at the sapphic scene before him. He'd pictured seeing Shampoo like this in his fantasizes, but with him, not another woman! The room was filled with the scent of female arousal as the two bare breasted women writhed together on the couch. His voice caught with a sob to see Shampoo shamelessly rubbing herself on Ukyou's thigh and moaning greedily, her skirt had been pulled up and he could see the bottom of her thong and generous naked hips. "Shampoo!" he said in shock.

Ukyou saw him and shouted "shit, don't let him leave! He might tell someone!"

Confused and feeling threatened, Mousse whirled to run away from the scene. He needed to get somewhere to process what he'd just seen. Suddenly Shampoo vaulted over him and said "Mousse not go, I command you must stay" he froze at the image she presented. With her breasts bare, her hair tousled and an aroused expression on her face, she looked positively feral. "Shampoo, what's going on here!" he demanded, but didn't leave. He was too used to doing what she said.

"He'll talk, we have to do something to shut him up" Ukyou snapped, Mousse's eyes widened at her bare breasts as well. Yet neither female seemed to care, they were as causal as seaside three-year-olds. He looked from one to the other, wondering what they were planning.

"Mousse no tell, Mousse love Shampoo" Shampoo said in a voice that was starting to scare the crap out of him.

"Shampoo, please darling what is this all about?" he asked nervously, surely she and Ukyou weren't......and those things on the table couldn't be..... He couldn't believe any of this about his sweet, innocent Shampoo. "You corrupted her you vile harlot!" he shrieked at Ukyou.

She just smirked back at him "there's no corruption going on, just some good clean fun" she replied and then looked at Shampoo. "Is he a virgin?" she questioned her.

Mousse gasped in outrage at the question "that's none of your business" he snapped back.

Ukyou looped her arm around Shampoo and stood in front of him "he swore be forever faithful to Shampoo, he got to be" Shampoo reasoned.

"Well perhaps we can shut him up by letting him play our games with us? It might be nice to have a real cock involved" Ukyou said, smirking at the glowing faced Mousse.

'Not too into him, no want to marry him, but might be fun fucking him" Shampoo agreed. "Mousse got nice big cock?" she asked him. Mousse opened his mouth, but couldn't even begin to answer that question. He was positive that he had to be in a nightmare! Shampoo started forward and he took an involuntary step back, she was eyeing him like he was a side of beef. Shampoo seized him and captured his lips with her own. He froze as she kissed him and then returned it, it was his first kiss and fulfilled all his fantasies. For a second he forgot his nervousness and how the two women were acting unnatural. He even allowed Shampoo to place his trembling hands on her breasts, her own fingers showed him how to tease her nipples. While he was being distracted, Ukyou swiftly located the ties on his robe, undid them and pushed it off of him. He flinched at being exposed when it fell to the floor with a crash. He opened his mouth to protest when Shampoo kissed him again and then whispered in his ear in the most seductive voice that he'd ever heard, "just kiss Shampoo, we make love like you always dreamed"

Ukyou smiled in triumph and then pressed her own naked breasts against his back and started kissing the tender column of his neck to help with her side of the seduction. She hadn't desired any male but Ranma before, but she had to admit that Mousse was hotter than she thought. Feeling bold she reached forward and cupped his cock, he was already steely hard and straining at his pants. He squeaked when she did this. She started pumping it through his clothes until he was moaning into Shampoo's mouth. She undid that drawstring at his waist, unsupported his pants slipped to his ankles, getting caught for a second on his hard penis.

Mousse thought that he'd died and gone to heaven now, as naked female flesh touched him. Shampoo was kissing him and touching him like in his dreams and he was being stroked through his pants, he pulled away in surprise when they were suddenly around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up and said "stop that" the hormones driven from his system by shock.

Ukyou shared a glance with Shampoo "should we explain?" she asked her, feeling that the nervous boy would prove a liability to their arrangement if she didn't lay it on the line for him. She nodded in encouragement. "It's like this sugar, Shampoo and I like to get together to have a little fun once in a while, it's quite harmless. Both of us like men, but a little girl on girl is fun too. Thing is that both of us like the same fella and we would rather he not know about this, it could ruin our chances. So let's play make a deal, you get to have sex with Shampoo and myself when we arrange a play date and you keep your mouth shut. Shampoo's not cherry, I took that with a dildo" she explained at his anguished expression "but you could still be her first man. I'm cherry however and will let you have it if you agree. Or should we tell Cologne that you had sex with Shampoo? She doesn't have a hymen and you live with her. Who's she going to believe?" she pointed out, crossing her arms under her still bare breasts and glaring at him.

"So I can kiss Shampoo whenever I want at these things" he asked.

"You can fuck her sweet pussy whenever you want" Ukyou spelled out for him.

"Is true, I do think Mousse attractive" she said with a giggle.

Mousse looked from one to the other and thought about the possibilities, the different positions he could try, oral sex and everything. All with Shampoo! He also thought that Ukyou was cute, half naked she looked like porn star. "Yes" he agreed.

"Good come join us" Ukyou declared.

Ukyou and Shampoo discarded the rest of their clothes and they all sat down. Mousse immediately began stroking them, overwhelmed that he could touch them like this. "Mousse much bigger then dildo" Shampoo commented, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, he seems to be packing, want to try giving head? We can use him for practice" Ukyou suggested.

"Is good idea" Shampoo said and Mousse gulped as she wrapped her soft hand around him and started licking his mushroom head. He let his head loll back and stroked her soft hair until he realized that he had two tongues on him. He looked down to see Ukyou and Shampoo both tonguing his swollen head and lapping at each other's tongues. He groaned when they took turns sucking him and kissing each other in between strokes. Shampoo seemed less experienced then Ukyou, but her mouth was still hot and moist and it was only a matter of minutes before the virgin boy exploded down her throat. She made a look of distaste at the flavour but made herself swallow it. She looked at the softening penis in her hand and said "now erection is gone" She was disappointed, she wanted to experiment some more.

"Relax sugar he's sixteen, I'm sure he has plenty of life in him yet" she assured her and then she pulled him against her and kissed him.

"Come on sugar don't you want to make love to Shampoo?" Ukyou said in a suggestive voice. "I understand that you've wanted her since you were three" she and started playing with him while darting her tongue into his panting mouth. Even the suggestion was enough to get him hard. She pushed him back and said "you'll get her; but you have to watch as I prepare her for you. You can touch yourself if you want" she commanded and slipped to the floor and placed her mouth between Shampoo's straddled thighs. Mousse shuddered with desire as Ukyou's tongue snaked out and started lovingly worshiping Shampoo's soft pink pussy lips. His hand stroked himself in time to her laps and Shampoo's fevered moans, until her hips jerked upwards and she came hard. Her guttural cries dwindled and she relaxed.

"Come on sugar, its time to try out a real cock. I bet Amazons like it on top" Ukyou reasoned and helped position Shampoo's drooling pussy over Mousse's cock. Mousse bit his bottom lip nervously as he had the woman he loved impaled on his body for the first time in his life. Shampoo moaned when she was stretched and filled, it felt better then a dildo any day! He felt so hot, like velvet wrapped in steel as he pistoned himself in and out of her. Waves of pleasure rippled through her with each thrust and she moaned his name.

"Shampoo I love you" he sobbed and surrendered everything he had to her. It felt like nothing he'd ever imagined! Her wet tightness gripped him while she massaged him internally as she rode him. She kissed him feverishly while Ukyou alternated between toying with her breasts and stealing kisses from them both. Shampoo came in a flood and begged him to go faster. He pounded back at her while she rode him like jackhammer until they both peaked with a sharp cry.

"Thank you Mousse, was delicious. Now you have Ukyou?" Shampoo suggested and tossed her head.

"I've already cum twice, I'm not sure" Mousse said, feeling much happier now.

Shampoo pouted at him "I want you take her, she beautiful virgin. You no want?" she said and slipped her fingers into Ukyou's sheath, Ukyou moaned. "Come we get her ready together?" she suggested and spread Ukyou's pussy lips to show Mousse where to pleasure her, until his tongue explored every inch of her still virgin pussy. His tongue alternated between long dog licks between her lips themselves, ending with shallow penetration to her hot core and then sharp lashes to her clit, while Shampoo kissed her and toyed with her nipples. Ukyou pressed both of their heads closer into her sensitive flesh until she came hard into Mousse's mouth.

Mousse was hard again and ready for more "Ukyou I would like to be on top of you" he requested. She nodded looking nervous and allowed them to position her. It was Shampoo's soft hand that lined Mousse's cock up with Ukyou's entrance, "she ready" she told Mousse. Not wanting to hurt Ukyou any more then necessary, Mousse eased himself barely inside her and then lunged forward and speared through her veil. Ukyou cried out at the intimate pain and dug her nails into his back. Mousse kissed away a tear and then moved slowly inside her. Shampoo wanting to get in on the action, straddled Ukyou's panting face so that Ukyou could tongue her hot core from beneath and Mousse could flick her clit while he pounded into her lover. Mousse was far gone into the fuck between the hot clutching walls of Ukyou and the spicy taste of Shampoo. He had to hold himself back each time Ukyou came. Shampoo came as well, that set Mousse off and he coated Ukyou's walls with a cry of bliss.

Between the two girls, they kept him up as they all experimented. They ended with both girls on their hands and knees in front of him while he pounded each pussy in term, giving one an orgasm and then moving over to the other one. Ukyou had delicate, almost invisible pussy lips, while Shampoo's were plump and juicy, both were equally tight and he loved fucking both of them while the girls kissed. He stroked both pairs of well swollen clits until he came into Shampoo one final time. He wanted to cum into her flesh over and over again!

Two girls at once, it was a hell of a way to lose him cherry!

He collapsed and pulled both girls against him. "Sorry ladies I'm down for the day" he proclaimed.

"I'm definitely sore sugar" Ukyou said with a giggle, not believing how much fun it was to add a man into the mix. "You ever tell anyone what we did on our girl's night and you won't get either one of us anymore" she threatened.

"I wasn't even here. So I'm invited to the next one?" he asked, stroking both toned bodies familiarly.

"Same time next week?" Ukyou suggested to the Amazons, they grinned conspiratorially at each other and both nodded. Mousse's wanton expression now matched Shampoo's.

"Good, now lets go eat, I'm starving" Ukyou said to her now two lovers.


	3. Pork Anyone?

Don't know if I shall continue this series. It's just kind of fun to write and included Ryoga because if there's anyone that needs to get laid in the manga, it's him. Well actually if anyone wants to suggest another character I can probably do up a chappie. Yaoi anyone?

Sid

******

Ryoga was pleased with himself when he discovered himself to have reached his destination for once, Ukyou's restaurant. His main objective was her apartment as he wished to inquire if he could spend the night while in town. He knocked, but there wasn't any answer, so he tried the latch and found it open. He pushed it open and called his name up the stairs to no avail. He would have left but he heard people talking and laughing, curious he walked cautiously up the stair and into the living room. He blinked in surprise, positive that he must be hallucinating. He studied the figures in front of him as if they were an erotic art exhibit. They appeared to be Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyou, but he'd never seen them like this!

Ukyou was on her hands and knees on the couch and Mousse appeared to be fucking her from behind (Ryoga was pretty sure that this was called doggy style) while her face was buried between Shampoo's thighs. This was the first thing that registered; the second was that they were all bare naked, causing Ryoga's nose to erupt in a nosebleed of massive proportions. "What the hell do you think that you're doing Mousse?" he yelled with his usual tendency to blame the male in every situation. Three faces turned his way.

"Nothing that they don't want me to do. What does it look like I'm doing?" asked the now sexually mature Mousse, you can't sexually satisfy two women on a regular basis without becoming so.

Ukyou groaned and said "I have to get that lock fixed"

Shampoo rolled her eyes "I swear we going to be fucking all of Ranma's enemies at this rate. Good thing they all cute"

"Ryoga, we're just having sex, come in and have a drink with us and we'll explain" Ukyou said with as much dignity as she could with a cock in her pussy and her lips stained with Shampoo's juices.

Ryoga took one more look at the hedonist scene and decided it wasn't for him, so he ran down the stairs.

Shampoo, looked at Mousse and said "Mousse!" Mousse stood up and extended his arms, chains shot out of god knows where and tied up Ryoga.

"How you do that naked?" Shampoo asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know" he grinned back at her. Their sexual relationship had extended into their personal life and now they were somewhat of a secret couple and made love every night. Not that they didn't still enjoy their nights at Ukyou's. It had happened like this.

Flashback

The night that they got back home after their first night spent at Ukyou's, Mousse knocked on Shampoo's door.

"Come in" she surprised him by saying.

"I wanted to know why you do this?" he asked reluctantly.

"It started one night when we were drunk and continued because I like having sex. I get sexually frustrated and enjoy blowing off steam at these nights. I know that you've been frustrated too; I've heard you masturbating" she said in Mandarin. Mousse blushed at this. "I'm not in love with Ukyou or anything; we just supply a need that we weren't getting anywhere else"

"So you feel the same way about me?" he asked.

She paused, thinking how to word it so that it didn't hurt him or encourage him too much either "Having sex with you was different, I do care about you as a close friend and felt a deep connection with you when we made love. It isn't love but a friendship. Is that enough for you?" she asked him.

He nodded, it was more then he had before with her. "If that's what you have to offer, I accept it" he said.

"Good, then would you like to stay for awhile? Great-Grandmother sleeps like a log" she said smiling encouragingly at him. Somehow the idea of having sex with him in her own bed was huge turn on.

"I'm pretty spent from tonight" he admitted.

"I'm sure that you can manage" she said persuasively and he had.

End Flashback

Mousse and Shampoo dragged Ryoga to a chair and sat him down. "Let me go' he demanded, "and put some clothes on" getting another nosebleed looking at Ukyou.

Mousse shrugged, he was used to being unclothed in front of the others and felt no qualms about being naked in front of the sexually repressed Ryoga "why, we're not finished yet, we would just have to take them off again" he reasoned.

Ukyou looked at her two friends, she knew that they were seeing each other and approved of it "would you two mind pouring us some drinks and bringing one for Ryoga?" she asked.

"Sure" Shampoo said and took Mousse's hand to walk into the kitchen with him.

Ukyou turned to Ryoga and said "you have two choices: you can either give us your word that you'll never mention this to anyone or you can join us. What's your choice?" she asked.

Ryoga managed to keep his eyes on her face "what you're doing here is disgusting, I could never agree to join your sex games" he spat

"It's just an arrangement between willing people, we already had a problem with another guy finding out and now Mousse loves it. It's not so bad to make love to two hot girls" Ukyou explained. "Don't you ever get sick of waiting in limbo for Ranma and Akane to make up their minds who they want? This, such as it is, is just to help relieve sexual frustration while waiting" she explained.

"Don't you think that your precious Ranma's going to notice when Shampoo or yourself get knocked up? It didn't look you were using any protection" he stated.

Ukyou narrowed her eyes at him "do we look like we're stupid? Yes Mousse joining us was unplanned, but Shampoo and I got the morning after pill called Plan B the next morning, then had a quick physical and went on depo provera. That's a shot you get every three months that prevents conception. It only takes a week to take effect. Everyone's safe from pregnancy and all the people were virgins when they accepted our arrangement, so there's no risk of STD. You can do this too" she said persuasively. "It's a lot of fun and you can choose whomever you wish as partner as long as they're willing"

"I don't go in for orgies. Wait until I tell Ranma what a sick bunch of perverts he knows" Ryoga declared.

Shampoo rejoined them with a tray of drinks carried by Mousse "you not leave until try special Amazon sake, is secret recipe" she dimpled at him.

Ryoga looked suspiciously at the drinks "okay, one drink"

"You can't tell Ranma" Ukyou said stubbornly, wondering if they would have to kill the pig boy.

Mousse released Ryoga. Ryoga had a seat again and drank his sake while glaring recriminations at them. He started coughing after his first sip "s-strong" he gasped.

"That why recipe is secret" Shampoo said sweetly.

"Right, I'm going to the Tendo residence" he announced slamming his now empty glass down and then went to stand, only to be caught by Mousse.

"What's wrong with him?" Ukyou asked.

Shampoo helped Mousse put him on the couch and they sat on either side of the suddenly noodle-like Ryoga. He giggled and lolled his head back as if watching invisible butterflies. Shampoo reached over and undid his bandana, removed it and then stroked his thick hair. Ryoga nuzzled his head into the touch. "It special mushroom that I spike his drink with, is not too strong, it just lower inhibitions a bit and make person really like being touched" she explained.

"You dosed him with Amazon ecstasy" Ukyou clarified.

"Yes, now he really enjoy himself and he not talk or we tell Akane" Shampoo said.

"Shampoo, I would hate to have you as an enemy. You're too smart for words" Ukyou said.

"I know" she said.

Ryoga was feeling super relaxed and laughed as the naked people continued to stare at him. He examined the three attractive faces in front of him and focused on one. He reached out his hand to cup one high cheekbone, reveling in how soft the skin was under his calloused palm. The face looked slightly alarmed when Ryoga slipped his arms around their neck and drew them in a for a kiss. The emerald green eyes closed at the last second when Ryoga's lips met.....his. Mousse grew up surrounded by same sex couples and didn't think anything unusual about a male wanting to kiss him. He was a tad bi-curious and found himself intrigued. He quickly deduced that Ryoga had kissed before, his kiss was well experienced and his tongue rather demanding to feel Mousse's own. Mousse smiled against the other man's lips and opened his mouth to be explored.

Ukyou and Shampoo were a little startled that Mousse had been chosen, but got to work while Mousse was distracting Ryoga. Shampoo opened his shirt and started licking and lightly biting the man nipples on Ryoga's rock hard chest while Ukyou pulled down his pants and worked on removing them completely, cursing his garter lacings. When she had him naked from the waist down, she wrapped her hand around his cock. It was shorter then Mousse's and slightly thicker, she realized, then lowered her head and licked around the blunt tipped head. Ryoga's moan of ecstasy was a thing of beauty. Encouraged, she wrapped her sweet lips around it and took as much of him as she could and then fisted the rest and, tugged, licked and sucked him until he was moaning harshly and writhing himself into their caresses. Ukyou looked up, Ryoga was still kissing Mousse and had his fists clenched in his hair while he lifted his hips into her face fuck. The lost boy was, well, lost and completely a victim to his own desires. The three of them reminded Ukyou of the scene in Dracula where his three wives were swarming over the character of Reinfield.

Gently all three eased him back so that he was lying on the couch. Shampoo glanced at Mousse, she knew that he couldn't handle seeing her with another male, she looked imploringly at Ukyou, and she nodded in understanding. "Ryoga, do you want me to have sex with you" she said and wrapped her hand around his steely dick, was so hard it could have been made of granite and was copiously weeping pre-cum.

Waves of pleasure rippled through Ryoga as a soft hand pumped his hard cock and someone asked him if he wanted her to have sex with him, he felt other hands on my body teasing his erogenous zones and said "yes".

Ukyou smiled, straddled him and impaled her well lubricated pussy on the virginal lost boy's cock; he definitely found his way that time. She emitted a sharp gasp at how hard he was, pulled back almost to the very tip of him and then lunged down again. Ryoga's gasps sounded brutal and he raised his strong hands to her hips, he lifted her up and down him like she weighted as much as a spun sugar fairy, until she came with a cry.

Shampoo was getting wildly turned out watching the two attractive people fuck. So Mousse pulled her onto the chair with her mounted in reverse cowgirl position so that she could still watch them while their bodies moved in perfect rhythm towards total bliss.

Ukyou had never been slammed like this before and was wavering between pleasure and pain, as his large hands dug into her hips. This drove her over the edge many times until she came hard for thirty second while Ryoga shot his own load of pent up spunk into her. He growled as he came and bared his fangs in a rictus grin. Afterwards Ukyou staggered off him on shaking legs.

Shampoo finished and then joined her "how was?" she asked.

"Very fun, but a bit painful, it was like making love to a pile driver" she said her eyes bright from spending so much.

Shampoo got on her knees in front of her and said "Shampoo kiss better." She winked at Mousse, knowing that he wouldn't object to her tasting Ryoga's sperm AFTER it had left his body and proceeded to lick every drop out of Ukyou's soft aching pussy until she came again. Then she deposited a kiss on the poor abused lips, as if kissing them better.

Noticing Ryoga lolling on the couch, Mousse asked him "you okay?"

"So tired" Ryoga said wearily.

Chuckling Ukyou said "it looks like our guest of honour is done for the day. Could you put him in my bed Mousse? I'll deal with him in the morning" she told her two friends and lovers.

Mousse put the tired Ryoga to bed and tucked the blankets around him. They wrapped up their night by helping Ukyou clean up and then got cleaned up themselves and got dressed.

"So you think Ryoga going be back?" Shampoo asked.

"He'll be begging to after I spend the next two days fucking his brains out" Ukyou said with a gleam in her eye.

Shampoo just laughed and took Mousse's hand for the walk home.


	4. Kendoists Have the Best Swords

Ryoga woke up to feel a warm body draped around his own and looked down to find Ukyou using his chest as a pillow. For a few seconds he stared at her, trying to process where he was and why she was in bed with him. He examined the room and vaguely remembered it as being hers from the time that he had installed her window mount air conditioner for her. He frowned and tried to remember the circumstances that led to his being in bed with her. He remembered being shocked at finding his 'friends' naked and screwing. But what after that? He remembered seeing an angel's face with bright green eyes hovering beside him and wanting to kiss it. Then he did? Then he saw Ukyou, hovering above him, she seemed to be bouncing on a trampoline and then he felt rush of pleasure such as he only experienced when he touched himself and imagined Akane wearing just a frilly apron, a frilly sheer apron. Then he remembered everything and pulled sharply away from Ukyou, causing the sleeping girl to tumble onto her pillow. She looked up at an enraged looking Ryoga and thought 'oh shit'

"Ryoga we need to talk" she said sensibly.

He threw the covers back and then realized that he was naked, blushed and hastily threw them back over himself. Then he realized that she was naked too and averted his eyes from her one exposed breast, but not before he registered that it was a very nice breast. "You perverts raped me!" he raged at her.

She touched his back and he flinched, she drew her fingers away. "Shampoo put a mushroom in your drink, it makes people feel a little giggly and enjoy being touched, but it doesn't rob them of free will. Had you said no, we would have stopped. You didn't do much, you kissed Mousse, I gave you a blow job and then we had sex. I asked if you wanted to and you said yes." Ukyou explained.

"I KISSED MOUSSE!" Ryoga bellowed. Had they guessed his guilty secret?

"Well, it was a bit of a shock that you singled him out when we were all close to you, but he didn't seem to mind. Mousse's almost girl-beautiful without his glasses on" Ukyou said with a shrug. "Ryoga, didn't you enjoy it?" she asked softly.

He buried his face in his hands, his mind reeling. Then looked into her blue eyes "yes I did, that what bother's me; I loved it. I've never felt anything like it. Being touched, being held, and being made love to. I never get touched" he said, his eyes filling with tears as he admitted to his so-called rapist how lonely his life was. Going for town to town, always lost, always confused. Never sure when he was going to see a friendly face or someone smiling because they were glad to see him. His friends always making fun of his condition and never understanding how frightening it is to never know where you are. Akane, she always loved to see the pig him, she hugged him and whispered words of love and let him sleep in her soft, perfumed bed. He knew that it was deceitful to deceive her as he did, but he needed those nights spent with her, it was the only thing that kept him sane in a world that didn't seem to give a crap about him.

Ukyou gathered him against her and he let her. "Ryoga we care about you, we all do" she soothed. Aren't you always welcomed into the Tendo's home, here, heck you could probably have stayed with the Amazons anytime that you wanted. You're a nice and really cute guy, who's kind and decent. You're always welcome in Nerima, you have friends here"

"So you had sex with me just so that I wouldn't tell Ranma about your little sex club?" he said. "I guess I can't tell now that I've been corrupted? If I tell Ranma, you tell Akane and she'll think I'm a pervert too"

"Ryoga, I had sex with you because I think that you're good looking and I wanted to" she admitted blushing. "You may not think much of our arrangement, but it works for us. Think about it: we're all teenaged martial artist who are barely past puberty, we have hormones pumping through our bodies that make us crazy sometimes and nothing to do about it but masturbate in private. When I touch Ranma, all I can think about is sex for days afterwards! You must feel the same way about Akane. Face it; we've hitched our wagons to two very fickle people. Akane hates Ranma one minute, loves him the next and then gets jealous of when someone says "I'll take him if you don't want him." Then there's Ranma, he always pushes us away from him but pursues us if we try and give up, it's very frustrating. Mousse's upset because it impedes his pursuit of Shampoo and all the other males and females are snapping at each other's throats. The sex night we have isn't just about sex, it's also about what you mentioned; feeling cared about. I love having sex with Mousse and Shampoo, but I like them both too. This has allowed me to get to know them and for Shampoo to actually accept Mousse's suit in moderation. Ryoga, you can have this too. You don't have to join if you don't want to, we won't force you" she assured him. "It's harmless and not going to last forever, it can't after all. People will want to date exclusively or get jealous of someone being with anyone else, that's human nature. It's over when we decide it to be and people can leave whenever they want"

Ryoga thought about it and then softly asked "could I kiss Mousse again?"

"Oh are you into boys? I don't think that he swings that way, but you could ask him I guess" Ukyou offered, wondering if he was gay.

Ryoga blushed "no I just like kissing pretty boy and transvestites" he admitted. "I like kissing pretty girls too" he added hastily. "It's a bit of a fetish I guess. It started the night of the Tendo's Christmas party; I drank some sake with Konatsu and ended up making out with him. I haven't been the same ever since"

Ukyou laughed "as far as fetishes go, it's a harmless one. Mousse said you were a good kisser, so I can't think why he wouldn't want to. You just have to ask him" she said. "So would you like to come to the next night?" she asked him.

"I guess I wouldn't mind trying it out again" he admitted with a blush. Then he almost gasped in surprise when Ukyou kissed him, but kissed her back because it felt so good.

He didn't blush when she started caressing him this time; his breathing became heavier as her nimble fingers stroked him until he was hard and heavy with need. She positioned herself over him and feathered soft kisses on his neck and face before whispering "just relax, I know what you need." He gasped when he was engulfed by her hot wetness. He never said no again.

It was Shampoo's seventeenth birthday party, so they had arranged a special night for her. The birthday girl was resplendent in a violet waist cincher that looked adorable on her. There had been a cake that they had all eaten, then she was laid on the table and whipped cream was piped onto her sweet honey pot and nipples (these were each topped with a cherry, both males ate the cherries and the lapped up the cream to Shampoo's obvious delight). Ukyou, Mousse and Ryoga reapplied when it was their turn and meticulously lapped every drop from her pussy, causing the delighted girl to spend copiously.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ukyou asked her.

"Shampoo want cock for now, I want Mousse in mouth and Ryoga in pussy" she declared. Ukyou had had a talk with Mousse about his possessiveness and he'd agreed to let Shampoo have her fun on these nights, but in real life, that was a different story...... He had no problem with her being with another woman; he liked watching that in fact. Then he realized that Ukyou and Ryoga had a thing going and no longer felt threatened, so he relented and found he enjoyed watching Shampoo being pounded by the other martial artist. That and he loved kissing Ryoga.

No sooner did she say this, when Ryoga moved in between her widely spread thighs, as she still lay on the table and with one swift lunge was inside her hot, tight pussy. She threw back her head and Mousse carefully moved himself forward until she could deep throat him and then she was being rammed and crammed at both ends and loved it! This caused her breasts to bounce and Ukyou started pinching those lightly until Shampoo's muffled moans could almost be heard from the street! Both boys were experimenting with Viagra that evening just for the hell of it and it was working out quite well, they kept on reaching their climaxes over and over again and never got soft. All of the martial artists normally abstained from drugs or alcohol, but liked to experiment a bit on their nights together.

Shampoo was in hog heaven, literately. Ryoga could pound like there was no tomorrow, his brute strength didn't just show when he sparred. She wondered if his cock could punch holes in the wall like his fists could. It was sore, yet thrilling to fuck him. Mousse wasn't any less satisfying; he was just gentler and had staying power to spare. She happily swallowed his load and with a grunt, Ryoga came too. "Cowgirl!" she shouted when she was helped to her feet. Then both boys were on their backs, side by side, as Ukyou rode Ryoga and she rode Mousse. All four people wallowed in pleasure while the two girls kissed deeply and sucked on each other's breasts and the boys shared soul kisses.

"Oh is best Birthday ever!" Shampoo moaned and turned to Ukyou "thank you Ukyou" and then looked down at their writhing mounts "thank you boys"

"Our pleasure" Mousse said and then he strummed her clit until she came with a cry and cute wiggle.

Just then the window broke and Tatewaki Kuno lay in the rubble, he shook his head to clear it and wondered if he was seeing things as he regarded the frozen tableau on the futon a couple of feet from him. He recognized the people in front of him; but it was what they appeared to be doing that made him question his sanity. Both boys peered around the unclothed females on top of them. He could tell that none of them wore anything, but each other. They were doing stuff that he'd only ever imagined himself doing with Akane or the Pigtailed Girl, or both. The four startled faces of Shampoo, Ukyou, Ryoga and Mousse looked just as surprised at his.

"Why Kuno ruin Shampoo's birthday?" Shampoo asked to add to the insanity.

Ukyou stood up "Akane must have sent him into the stratosphere, quick someone knock him unconscious. We can't let him leave!" she ordered.

Ryoga flew at him and stopped in shock when one of Shampoo's chui hit Kuno neatly in the head and knocked him unconscious. Both boys goggled at the girl clad only in a waist cincher; she still held the other one. "Where did you manage to hide those?" Mousse asked.

"Mousse isn't only one with secrets" she said demurely. "Now what we do with Kuno, should we take clothes off while he unconscious?" she asked.

Ukyou shook her head "he has to be given a choice just like everyone else"

"I could make him a mushroom drink" Ryoga offered.

Ukyou toed the still unconscious kendoist "I don't think we're going to need one, we have a virgin pussy hound on our hands. He shouldn't be too hard to convince" she said.

"How you know is virgin?" Shampoo asked.

"What do you think?" Ukyou asked.

Shampoo thought about Kuno with his weird love of costuming, tendency to walk around everywhere barefoot and spout poetic nonsense "is true, have to be virgin. Oh well, at least is cute weirdo" she said with a shrug.

"Let's move him onto the futon" Ukyou suggested and Ryoga took Kuno's arms while Mousse grabbed his legs.

Kuno slowly woke a few minutes later; he heard someone say "he's coming around." He opened his eyes fully to take in the sight of three naked people staring down at him while a fourth one was nailing boards over a broken window. He closed his eyes; positive it was a dream and opened them up again to find the same sight. Mousse, Ukyou and Shampoo stared down at him with contemplative expressions on their faces while Ryoga continued to drive the nails home with a single swing of his hammer, he just wore his bandana. The scene was disturbing, it didn't help that both men had erections; he certainly hoped that he wasn't the cause of these.

"Well Kuno, it seems that you literately fell into our secret like the jackass you are" Ukyou said. "I want to you swear that you'll never tell anyone about what you saw and we'll let you leave unscathed."

"Him like to talk, I say we cut his tongue out" Shampoo said with a deadly look in her eyes that caused him to shiver.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"It's like this paly, the four of us have a little arrangement. We get together and have lots of sex with no strings attached. Membership is free and you're welcomed to join us if you want, but you can't tell a soul about it. It would be inconvenience for Ranma or Akane to find out" Ukyou said.

"Do either Akane or The Pigtailed Girl belong to your sex club?" Kuno asked sharply, not sure if he would jump for joy to find out that they did or cry. He didn't understand when people started laughing.

"Akane, at a sex club" Shampoo wheezed, clutching onto Ukyou for support.

"That's too funny to even picture" she agreed. "Still, at least you now know that she doesn't even like girls" she pointed out.

"True, she least perverted pervert girl I know" agreed Shampoo.

"Never going to happen" Ryoga declared.

"She might as well become a nun" Mousse said.

"No jackass, you're looking at the members" Ukyou said.

"Than I rather doubt I wish to join your den of iniquity. I shall be on my way" Kuno said.

Shampoo and Ukyou stood in front of the doorway "I don't think you get it, you can have sex with US" she pointed out. A light bulb went on in Kuno's head and then he registered the obvious charms of the beautiful women in front of him. In his blind devotion to the two women in his life, he'd almost missed that.

Seeing that they had gotten through to him, the two women went in for the kill. Ukyou reached up and cupped her hand at the nape of Kuno's neck and drew him down for a kiss. Startled, he kissed her back and almost whimpered when her talented tongue slid into his mouth to claim his own. Shampoo quickly undid the front ties of his hamaka and they slid to the floor before he could protest, so that he was clad just in his keikogi and boxer shorts.

"Vile wench what's the meaning of this?" he demanded and blushed. Ukyou giggled at the sight he presented.

"It Shampoo's birthday and she want unwrap her present. She got just want she wanted for birthday, hot virgin boy, yum yum." Shampoo said coyly.

"B-but, I......" Kuno said, he worked his mouth but no further sounds came out of it, for once he was speechless.

"Shhhhh is okay, not be for much longer. My pussy good and wet for you" Shampoo said stilling his flapping lips with a searing kiss that caused him to moan. She took this opportunity to undo his keikogi and push it to the floor, while Ukyou darted behind him and yanked his boxer shorts to his ankles. Cheeks flaming, he clamped his hands over his privates. Shampoo eased them away, "is okay you get used to being naked with us soon" she soothed and eyed his dick; it was half hard from her kiss and already looked impressive.

"Shampoo get you ready" she said and without preamble got down on her knees and started sucking him! Kuno immediately forgot the strangeness of the occasion when her talented lips wrapped around him and her tongue flicked wickedly on his sensitive head. He moaned as she impaled her throat on him, the tight clutching walls almost drew him over the edge. Shampoo felt wonderful too when Mousse moved so that she sat aside his face and made her even happier. He moaned in surprise when Ukyou started sucking him.

"I haven't had you yet" she said by way of explanation.

Kuno could only stare as Ukyou helped Mousse off of the floor and led him over to the wall opposite. She leaned against it and Mousse spooned her back and took her from behind as he kissed her, they both moaned and grunted throughout.

He didn't even protest when Shampoo led him over to the futon and got on her hands and knees and presented him with her full hips, he could see her pussy lips glistening "Virgin boys usually like doggy style" she said sweetly "you take me?" He thought for half a second and then was on his own knees and speared himself into her, he groaned aloud at the feeling of her clutching walls and hot dampness, it was maddening! Shampoo gasped too, he was huge! She mewed with pleasure each time that he thrust the giant thing inside her, it stretch her hugely wide, but in a good way. She would have never suspected the silly kendoist of having a donkey dong! All too soon, he came inside her with a howl, this triggered her own orgasm and she cried out with him and then panted when he withdrew.

Kuno blushed to have come so fast, but Shampoo gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "is okay, is your first time. Boys never last long then; you get better every time you have sex. Now excuse, must use washroom and then see to Ryoga. He alone, we need more girls now. Welcome to club, you felt amazing. Remember, you never tell about this or you never come back" she warned and dimpled a smile at him.

Kuno was a tad mystified by the experience, but he was definitely started to see the attractions of this secret club. "Hey big boy, don't forget me" Ukyou said, eager to try out the new addition to their club. Shampoo had just been raving about him.

As she joined him on the futon, his mind was whirling 'so they need more girls?" he thought. The thought about a certain blackmailing gal that liked to bilk him out of money, a plan was forming in his head until Ukyou impaled herself on his still hard cock. He moaned and captured her sweet full breasts in his hands and decided that he loved this club.


	5. The Spy Who Fucked Me

Ukyou went upstairs to her apartment to set up for the evening, only to find Kuno already there with a catering staff.

"What's the meaning of this!" she demanded.

"I generously decided make this event catered from now" Kuno said, he frowned as he tried a shrimp sample.

"Who are you to make these decisions? Shampoo and I arrange the food" she thundered.

"And I'm sure that it tastes very well to your common palates, but mine is far more discerning and therefore I expect the best. The catering company is very reputable and I used them for all my events" he said, sampling a cheese puff.

"I don't care if they cater for President himself, get these jackass's out of here!" she cried. "We can't have waiters hanging around"

"It's strictly buffet, they're dropping off the food and coming back for the chaffing dishes tomorrow, all you have to do is let them in and they'll take care of everything" Kuno calmly explained.

"How did you even get in?" she demanded.

"Your idea to hide a spare key under a flowerpot was an inspired choice" Kuno said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to protest and he shoved a cheese puff in it. She chewed angrily and then moaned in an orgasmic way and rolled her eyes. "Save that for tonight" he teased. "I guess the food can stay?" She just nodded.

The food was a huge hit and people bugged Kuno that they should have invited him to join a long time ago. Although Kuno tried not to show it, he practically glowed at the praise that was heaped on him and even blushed. Towards the end of a fine, satisfying evening, he pulled out the passes to his kendo tournament and announced "I would like to invite you all to come see me compete on Wednesday. It should be fun, I've been practicing very hard" he said. He waited for everyone to light up that they were receiving the special privilege of being invited by him personally. Instead they looked rather dubious.

"That sounds like fun, but don't you want to invite your friends?" Ukyou said cautiously.

Kuno was disappointed by their response, but said. "Well most of my friends are in the Kendo club, so they shall already be attending. I asked Akane Tendo, but she told me to stick my passes where the sun doesn't shine. Then I asked the Pigtailed Girl and she knocked me out cold. As for my sister, she never wants to attend my tournaments but expects me to attend all of hers" he said. Sensing that they didn't to be seem interested , he said "if you rather not, I'll understand" and put them back in his pocket.

Ryoga recognized the look that flashed briefly in the other boy's eyes; disappointment. "Hell yeah we'd love to go" he proclaimed. "We can't wait, why don't you give Ukyou the tickets and she'll hold them for us?" he suggested. Ukyou sheepishly took the tickets from the now happy looking Kuno and watched as he left.

"Ryoga why did you say we would go? The whole thing sounds like a giant yawn" she said on behalf of the rest.

"You don't get it; he doesn't really have any friends besides him kendo pals. He alienates people just by being himself, so he doesn't have anyone else to ask. We're his friends and we should attend." Ryoga pointed out.

"We're not that close to him, he's kind of weird quite frankly" Mousse pointed out.

"He's the same sort of weird as the rest of us. Let's face it, none of us are the norm and I don't mean just the Jusenkyo cursed ones. Think about it, we have Ukyou with her cross dressing and giant spatula, Mousse with his bad eyesight and tendency to follow Shampoo around, Shampoo herself with her limited vocabulary and brute strength and me with my lousy sense of direction. What are we compared to Kuno? Not that much different. That's why we've always stuck together even when we didn't particularly each other." Ryoga lectured and then stopped. He'd never done so long a speech in his life. He was surprised that the others looked chagrined.

"You're right, we're going" Shampoo said.

On the night of the tournament, the others watched in surprise as Kuno was announced the winner. "Wow, he's good" Ukyou said in shock.

"Never knew was good warrior" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Wonder if he would teach me to use his bokken" Mousse pondered.

They met their friend at the entrance, he blushed as the girls hugged him and everyone made a fuss over him, and then insisted on taking him out to dinner. He was grateful of their attentions; it was nice to feel accepted for once.

Nabiki Tendo snuck around to the side of the building; she'd received an anonymous letter telling her about a private sex club that met every Tuesday at Ukyou's apartment. Practically smelling the blackmail money paid by the so-called respectable business owner, she decided to see if it was true. She wore a black toque, black pants and a black sweater for her surveillance of the premises. She ducked behind the garbage cans, she could see people walking around on the top floor and used a device similar to a periscope and raised it to look through the window. Suddenly she was seized from behind.

"Well, it seems that I have finally outfoxed Nabiki Tendo. Wasn't it nice that I sent you that letter?" Kuno said triumphantly, Nabiki squirmed like an eel but couldn't escape his powerful grip.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Not until you meet the rest of our club" he said and frog marched her up the stairs and into the living room. Nabiki glared defiantly at first, then blushed when she realized that she was surrounded by naked people. "Tie her up Mousse" Kuno ordered and within seconds she was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey and lying on a futon.

"Release me right now or I'll tell everyone about your perverted games!" she snarled.

"That's precisely what you can't do" Kuno said, causally undressing before her until she averted her eyes.

"What are you planning to do to me?" she asked struggling frantically against her bonds, positive that she was about to be raped.

"You're well acquainted with how to make blackmail photos, now you get to star in them" Kuno said as he picked up a camera. Nabiki gulped.

She was untied but held in place in compromising poses with the suddenly masked naked people. She was relieved that she remained fully dressed, until Kuno explained that Nabiki wasn't the only one who knew how to Photoshop clothes out of pictures. Afterwards they tied her up again and sat her on the couch. "I just want to you see one more thing Nabiki" Kuno said and he lay down on the futon and started stroking himself hard. Nabiki couldn't stop staring the size of him! Then he turned to Shampoo and Ukyou, who were shamelessly teasing each other and the men watching them in the process. "Would either of you lovely ladies care for a ride?" he purred.

"Shampoo want" Shampoo said and ran over to the futon. Nabiki watched while she sucked on Kuno's huge cock and how he grunted with pleasure. Then she held his glistening cock to her entrance and slowly impaled her body on it while she hummed with pleasure. Nabiki could feel her panties becoming damp as they lunged and heaved together in the perfect fuck. Both were gasping and moaning, she could tell when the beautiful Amazon came. Kuno seemed to be pleasuring her wonderfully and it was affecting the others too, out of the corner of her eye she could see that Ryoga had bent Ukyou over a table and was plowing her hard. Nabiki could feel her own excitement rise at see the beautiful couples fucking so close to her and the scent of their arousal. She pressed her legs together and started lightly rubbing them to stimulate her well swollen clit. With a guttural shout, Kuno came hard into Shampoo. They shared one final kiss and Shampoo went to take care of the thoroughly aroused Mousse.

Kuno raised his powerful body off the futon and Nabiki couldn't help but notice that his muscular body was far more impressive then she ever realized, she shook with arousal and fear as he approached her. She waited for him to strip her and have his way with her, but to her disappointment, he just undid her bonds and stood back. "You're welcome to leave" he said, "but if you ever tell anyone what you saw here, we'll put those photos on the internet"

"That's it?" she asked, not sure whether she wanted to leave.

"You can join us if you want, that's left entirely up to you. You need to take your clothes off if you stay" Kuno commanded.

"I-I don't know if I can" she said.

"Nabiki what do you want?" he said. "We don't force anyone to join our club, everyone who's here choose this for themselves and are sworn to secrecy" he explained." None of this has any effects our real lives, its just harmless fun and time spent with a willing body. If this isn't for you, then you can leave" he suggested.

Nabiki didn't know what to do, the good girl in her wanted to go and leave this strange situation and these bizarre people, but the part of her that touched herself in the night and longed to rid herself of her virginity cried to stay. She'd never allowed herself the luxury of a boyfriend in her need to appear cold and aloof and standing before her was the man she wanted the most. He was looking at her, not her sister and he was offering himself to her, if she wanted him. She squared her shoulders and said "I want to stay"

"That great, Ukyou and I undress you and get you ready then, is kind of a ritual" Shampoo said and was at her side, then Ukyou was there too. They moved her to the futon, Nabiki swallowed hard as they stripped her black sweater off, revealing her creamy toned flesh and heartbreakingly cute blue bra. She trembled slightly as slim fingers undid her pants and pulled them down inch by inch, as if teasing the males present, they appeared to be enjoying it to. Then one set of fingers settled on the hook of her bra, while another hooked into the sides of her panties. They hesitated for a second while Shampoo and Ukyou shared a lingering kiss (they were excited to be introducing another female member) and then removed them both at the same time. Nabiki blushed bright red to be naked in front of near strangers and crossed one arm over her breasts and cupped a hand over her dark curls. Slim feminine fingers pulled these away and then she was completely exposed "it okay, is good experience, like being reborn. You have beautiful body, shouldn't hide it" Shampoo soothed the shy naked girl. She could feel appreciative eyes on her and then Shampoo and Ukyou lowered her onto the futon and lay on either side of her. "We make you feel good, you will love" Shampoo explained and then hungrily kissed the blushing Nabiki. She gasped and went rigid when she felt her nipples being toyed with and suckled. She could feel herself get even wetter and found herself lifting herself into the caresses. Then her eyes went hugely wide as her thighs were spread and a tongue started exploring her hot pussy, leaving nothing untouched, she gasped as her clit was assaulted. The feeling caused waves of desire to ripple through her and she found herself hungrily kissing Shampoo back. She spread her thighs even wider and gasped when a tongue penetrated her sheath itself and pressed against her hymen. Ukyou was glad to find she was a virgin, Kuno would be pleased. Then she returned to her visibly swollen clit and drew it into her mouth and wiggled her tongue on it, while her fingers slipped inside her and scissored until Nabiki came with a loud whimper. Ukyou and Shampoo switched position and it started again, Nabiki was so far gone that she didn't care what sort of show she was putting on. It was a good one, there wasn't a limp dick in the room as they watched the two females drive the loudly moaning third one into a sexual frenzy. There was nothing cold about her now! All they could do was wait for their turn with their new member.

"You ready Nabiki, which one you want to be your first?" Shampoo asked after one final lick to Nabiki's tasty hidden flesh. She was so wet that her juices flowed freely from her and her legs were spread wide for all to see.

"Kuno" she said as bravely as she could. He moved towards her, she was expecting him to smirk and look victorious to have her within his grasp, but he looked at her tenderly and rather shyly. He did nothing but take her hands and kiss her.

"You can still leave if you want" he offered.

"No, I want to have sex with you" she said honestly and sighed when he pushed her back, his large calloused fingers slipped inside her and she licked her lips in nervousness as she guessed that he was stroking lube into her. Then she felt the blunt head of his penis settle at her entrance and looked up at his massive body hovering over her. He pressed his lips to hers and caught her scream in his mouth as his huge cock thrust through her virginity and stretched her unused hole almost obscenely wide. She was lubricated as much as she could be, but he was huge. Shampoo and Ukyou felt a bolt of lust to see her stretched like this; they were inches away to watch Nabiki become a woman. Their eyes sparkled to witness so private a moment.

"Its okay, let me know when you're ready for me to move" Kuno said to the slightly shivering girl.

She nodded "do it" she said and he slowly withdrew from her body and then pushed himself back in deeply and slowly, it was a bit uncomfortable at first then pleasure started sneaking in below the pain until it over took it. Nabiki mewed and grabbed at Kuno's back and started moving into his rhythm until she was panting with the onset of her orgasm and then she hit it with a sharp cry. Kuno couldn't believe his luck, he was fucking Nabiki Tendo, the ice princess and she loved it. Her hot slick walls slammed against him in orgasm and her body heaved into his as they fucked. He smiled as his balls slammed against her ass as he stiffened and flooded into her. He came so much that some of it leaked out to pool onto the futon beneath her, his hot spunk sent her over the edge again and her cry joined his.

"You're wonderful" he said and cuddled her; she laughed and hugged him back, feeling sore but satiated. But she didn't object when Mousse had her ride him next or when Ryoga took her doggy style. She just came like a bitch in heat over and over again, she was drunk on sex. All three boys had her to initiate her into their club and then the girls lovingly cleaned out her well fucked pussy, causing her to orgasm the mixed spunk into their pretty mouths.

Afterwards they took her into the bathroom and handed her a pill. "It's the morning after pill to make sure that you don't get pregnant" Ukyou explained. "Shampoo and I are both protected, but we keep these around just in case a new girl joins. You need to chose a form of birth control, there's nothing secretive about a big belly and then there would be the question of whose it was" Ukyou spelled out to her. "We recommend depo provera, its just one shot every three months and you don't have to worry about taking pills. Welcome" she said and hugged Nabiki.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here" Nabiki said truthfully. She was surprised when Kuno walked her home and even more surprised when he tugged her into the shade of the dojo and kissed her goodnight. "I hope you had fun" he said.

"I had the greatest time in my life" she said honestly.

"I'm glad. Umm, I know this is sudden, but would you like to see a movie with me?" Kuno asked, he liked Nabiki more then he cared to admit.

Nabiki felt shy, which was strange because she had just had sex with three men in a room full of people. "I'm free this Saturday" she offered.

"Pick you up at seven?" he asked.

"I'll see you then" she said and then it was her turn to pull him into a lingering kiss. She'd left her house a girl and was now returning a woman. Her womanly parts hurt, but the rest of her felt great.


	6. It's Always the Quiet Ones

Kasumi examined Nabiki's panties and wondered what the mysterious substance was on them, she sniffed, it smelled vaguely fishy. This wasn't the first pair of panties that she encountered like this on wash day. She had just ignored it up until now, but couldn't help wondering about the mysterious stains. Perhaps it had something to do with the onset of her period she reasoned, but then that wouldn't explain the same thing every week.

Clutching the offending garment, she decided to confront her. Nabiki was checking the progress of her stocks online when Kasumi knocked on the door.

"Nabiki may I come in?" asked the gentle older girl.

"Of course sis" Nabiki answered and closed her laptop.

"I was wondering about this unusual stains on your underwear. Are you okay down there? Perhaps you need to see a doctor?" Kasumi asked with a blush to be discussing Nabiki's private parts.

Nabiki stared at her panties and wondered not what it was, but whose it was. Mousse's, Kuno's or Ryoga's. She didn't necessarily have sex with all of them at ever night, but usually liked to mixed it up a bunch. She enjoyed how vastly different the guy's styles were. Mousse was gentler with staying power, Ryoga could probably fuck holes in the wall and Kuno was hung like a horse. Ukyou and Shampoo were more bi-sexual, Nabiki gave mean head to both guys and girls, but she preferred cock. Lots of it and sometimes in two holes at once. "It's nothing, I've been pleasuring myself at night sometimes and that's just from sexual arousal" she said, knowing that that would shut her sexually repressed sister up. Sometimes she wondered if Kasumi even had a vagina.

Sure enough Kasumi blushed bright red and stammered "I-I see. I'll never bother you again with this" and fled the room. She hastily added the underwear to the wash and turned on the machine to get it out of her sight. She pondered what Nabiki had said, Kasumi herself masturbated to relieve her sexual frustrations that the man she loved, Dr. Tofu didn't even seem to notice her except to pull stupid pranks to make her laugh. It was like she was still a little girl who had to be treated like a child. Her underwear never looked like this afterwards. Certainly not white, flaky and crusty looking. No there was more going on and she resolved to find out what it was. The only night she couldn't account for of Nabiki's life was every Tuesday when she supposedly attended a book club meeting. Tomorrow was Tuesday and Kasumi was going to follow her.

Slipping into her navy blue dress as a disguise, Kasumi followed Nabiki into the night with a sleath that would have made the devious Nabiki proud. Ducking around corners, crouching admist garbage cans, Kasumi pursued her younger sister. She was surprised when Nabiki stopped at Ukyou's restaurant, she did a curious knock of one hard knock followed by three sharp ones and was admitted into the apartment up top. Ukyou let her in and seemed to be shielding her body with the door.

About to give up, Kasumi turned to leave, vowing that she would get to the bottom of this somehow when she was seized from behind. She fought like a wildcat, but was dragged to the apartment door and the person easily held her in place while they did the same knock. Her hat had fallen down, so she couldn't see her attacker. She wore one of her fathers old coats for disguise. She was bodily dragged up the stairs and then thrust into a room. "Nabiki someone was following you" a rather familiar voice said.

"Who is it Kuno baby?"a very familiar voice asked.

Her hat was yanked off and she blushed furiously to find herself in a room full of naked people, she gasped in surprise when she recognized that it was Shampoo who was taken from behind by Mousse on the futon close to her. They didn't seem to care that they weren't alone and everyone seemed to treat this as normal. "Kasumi, what are you doing here?" asked the naked Nabiki.

"I wanted to know was causing those stains in your underwear and now I know. How could you possibly be a part of this perversity?" she demanded with glowing cheeks. "You people are disgusting" The others seemed to be dumbstruck that Kasumi Tendo was there.

"Sis, this isn't what it looks like. What you're looking at is freedom, the freedom to step outside of your normal existence and have sex with understanding people. Everyone here chose this, no one was forced and all were virgins on entry. So there's no worry about STD as no one sleeps with anyone outside the group. The girls use protection, so there's no risk of pregnancy. I thought it was weird at first too, but now I love it. I get sick of being just Akane's sister, that no one even looks at and being known only as the devious sister. I can't tell you how often I wished that I had someone to make love with. I was sick of being a virgin and regarded as a sexless bitch. Then I found out about this night and was asked if I wanted to join and I did. You have no idea how good it feels to orgasm with a man inside you. To have someone tease your body to release and not have to worry about them blabbing to their friends about it. I need this night and care about these people." Nabiki said.

Kasumi listened, she hadn't realized that Nabiki got frustrated that Akane got all the male attention as well. Kasumi sometimes felt that no one even realized that she was a woman. That all people saw when they looked at her was the dutiful daughter, the nice neighbour or the domestic sister. No one ever had asked her on a date, saw her in a pretty dress or even asked her to go for a walk with them. She only left the house to go marketing and had no life otherwise. Her clothes were old, most of them had belonged to her mother and sometimes she felt old and jaded and she was only nineteen. Her youth was being spent scrubbing toilets and looking after a household of people that didn't really know her. What Nabiki was saying struck a chord in her and she suddenly said, "I want this too" surprising even herself.

Nabiki was stunned by what her sexually repressed sister said. "Kasumi its okay, you can go home. This isn't for you. In order to be initiated, Ukyou and Shampoo take your clothes off in front of everyone and then you're given oral sex by each girl until you come at least once with them. Then you choose the guy you want and he takes your virginity while we watch. Just go home Sis, we can't ask you to do this" she implored her.

"I'll take you home Kasumi" Kuno offered and took her arm.

She wretched it out of his grasp"You think I've never wanted to escape from the drab reality that's my life too? I want to join" she said stubbornly. No one knew what to say, there were virgin girls and then there were virgin girls like the virgin Mary; those were the sort that they couldn't even picture having sex with. Kasumi was almost like a virgin saint in their eyes, as sexual as a statue and they couldn't imagine touching her.

Kasumi stared back at them and started feeling alarmed. "Is it that's I'm older then my sister, am I ugly? Do you not want me here?" she asked, tears filling her eyes at their supposed rejection.

Ryoga unfroze and pulled her into his arms and kissed her, Kasumi blushed but kissed him back. "You're beautiful" he said in a soothing voice. "We're just surprised that you want to join is all" he explained. "However, the way that your sister described the initiation doesn't have to happen. You can just choose who you want and go into Ukyou's room to be alone with them if you want" he said nobly.

Kasumi trembled with fear of the unknown and said "no, I want you to do to me what you did to my sister. I'll take my clothes of if you won't" she said and pushed off her jacket and with trembling hands started undoing the buttons on her dress. Shampoo stepped forward and said "no Kasumi let us" Kasumi continued to tremble as her dress was undone and then pushed off to fall in a heap at her feet. Leaving her clad in knee high beige nylons, her sensible white granny panties and ruffled high necked blouse. Ukyou and Shampoo undid the buttons of the blouse and removed the broach holding the neck closed and pushed that off of her too. Her bra was as white and practical as her panties. They took her nylons off and then focused on the unflattering lingerie that looked so out of place on so young a body. The modest Kasumi on the inside wept with shame at the public exposure and longed to clutch her clothes around her and flee. She willed herself to stay in place as one pair of hands slid her panties from her and bade her step out of them. While another unhook and removed her bra. She stood before them nude with her cheeks practically purple with embarrassment at the display she was making. The boy's eyes shone with lust at the sight of her. Kasumi was beautiful, her body echoed the same lines as her sister's. She had long pale limbs and a slim torso with large firm upstanding breasts topped with generous strawberry coloured nipples, her waist was tiny and they longed to span this with their hands. Her belly button winked shyly at them and underneath this she had a wealth of dark brown curls that almost, but didn't quite conceal her plump pink virginal lips. Her hips were generous, creating a perfect hourglass and her legs long and well toned. Kasumi naked was breathtaking.

Kasumi gulped in nervousness when female hands started exploring her, they were as eager to break in the new girl as the boys were. She didn't protest as she was lowered onto the futon, but lay there ridged. "You relax, we taste you and make you feel good" Shampoo said and lowered her head to capture her nipple in her mouth while her fingers lightly pinched the other, she alternated from one to the other until Kasumi started lightly moaning. Ukyou moved down her body and gently, but firmly spread her thighs apart and applied a pointed tongue to her clit to draw it out. Kasumi gasped in surprise and tried to bring her legs together, only to have them held in place while the tongue darted and lashed into her pussy until Kasumi opened them wider as waves of pleasure unto here unknown assaulted her, until it felt like her clit was on fire and then she came. Shampoo took her place while Ukyou commanded Kasumi's breasts and lips, while Shampoo greedily sucked on her clit and her slim fingers slid into her virgin sheath to pump against her g-spot until Kasumi was a quivering, writhing ball of desire. She cried out sharply as she came, Shampoo felt Nabiki watching them with humid eyes, just as all the males were and asked her "Would you like taste your sister while she still virgin?"

The boys weren't new to sex but got nosebleeds at the thought of the great taboo, incest being done before their eyes. Kasumi gasped at the idea and blushed three different shades of red "Nabiki?" she questioned, coming out of her sexual trance and snapping her well toned thighs together.

Nabiki knew that it was wrong, but that was what appealed to her. She wanted to make her sister gasp, moan and come as the other girls had. She wanted to bring her prudish sister to heights of pleasure and aid her in losing her virginity. She knelt down before Kasumi and stroked her thighs "Please let me Kasumi, I love you and want to make you feel good" she almost pleaded as she gently started to push them apart. She felt a little resistance at first and then Kasumi allowed her to spread them again, her horror at the act at an end in her desire to please her sister. It was so little to ask. Triumphantly Nabiki stared into the pussy inches from her eyes and then delved her tongue into Kasumi's sheath as far as it would go to taste the film of her hymen, reveling at the thin, yet tough membrane. Then she lovingly started lapping at the sweetest pussy that she'd ever tasted in her life and stared at Kasumi's beautiful face as she became flushed with desire. Her face contorted with pleasure as Nabiki ate every inch of her honey pot and then flicked her tongue harshly at her well exposed clit until her sister's sweet nectar flooded into her mouth and she swallowed each delectable drop. "Thank you" she said and kissed her sister full on the mouth like a lover, thrusting her tongue in to explore her damp interior while she still continued to pump her fingers into her well lubricated hole. Kasumi kissed her back hungrily, intoxicated by the taste of her own juices."Who would you like to be your first?" Nabiki asked her.

Kasumi blushed at the idea of ordering a man like he was on the menu. "I want someone gentle" she said.

"I would recommend Mousse, Ryoga's brutal fun and Kuno's hung like a horse" Nabiki said.

Mousse stepped forward "Would you like it to be me?" he asked, he was aware that the guys were glaring at him with envy. After the sister on sister show, they were as horny as hell.

Kasumi nodded nervously. He sat down beside her and then gave her oral sex just as the other's had, Kasumi was surprised to find out that one tongue feels just like another. After she came again, he placed himself at her entrance and without warning, thrust himself inside her with one swift lunge. Kasumi cried out at the pain, Mousse held himself still and then slowly started to move in her, she was so tight and wet that he moaned with pleasure. He was surprised when she came after only a few seconds and then began moving in time with him. Kasumi felt the pain rapidly turn to pleasure as he took her slow and deep, she cried out and dug her nails into his back when she came. She could hear other people moaning around her and saw that Nabiki was riding Kuno while Ryoga pounded into the gasping Ukyou, he was doing her up against the wall and held a slim thigh against his hip. This caused her to cum again as she wallowed in pleasure, she felt so wicked and that intoxicated her. She hungrily kissed Mousse while he flooded her interior. She didn't even have a second to recuperate before Ryoga got on top of her and treated her to one of his power fucks. The brutality of it made her scream and cum hard again, it hurt, but felt amazing at the same time. She was so tight that Kuno could barely get himself inside her, but he succeeded. He was wild to fuck another Tendo girl and that fact that it was the great unobtainable Kasumi that he was about to come into, was enough to drive him wild. He took her more slowly then he normally did, wanting to draw out the fuck and grunt in triumph to announce when he painted her cervix.

Kasumi stood up and found out exactly why Nabiki's panties looked as they did when the combined sperm leaked from her in trails down her legs. She blushed and then the three girls come over to lick her clean, give her the morning after pill and welcome her to the club.

Kuno helped the exhausted Kasumi home along with Nabiki and gave them both a lingering kiss before he left.

Nabiki helped Kasumi undress and gave her tips on how long the pain would last. "So Kuno's your boyfriend" she guessed.

Nabiki smiled with pleasure "yes, we're keeping it quiet for now. He doesn't mind sharing me with the others and I don't mind sharing him." Then she looked at Kasumi "did you mind my eating you out?" she asked.

"I was a little shocked at first, then it felt, right I guess. I mean I love you and it felt nice to express that love" she said.

"Would you like me to love you again? You must be sore and could use a kiss" Nabiki suggested.

Kasumi blushed again and raised the hem of her pale purple nightgown, she stroked her sister's soft hair while she lovingly ate her out again. Kasumi was looking forward to the next night at the club.


	7. Calling Doctor Love

Kasumi was a different girl now, it was like she had shed her old skin of frustrated old maid and emerged a sexually charged woman secure in her own attractiveness and comfortable in her own often naked skin.

She seemed to glow these days and men seemed to notice her, even though her outwards appearance hadn't changed. She still wore the same dowdy, shapeless clothes, but nothing underneath (Nabiki forbid it) but black lace topped thigh highs that her sister/lover bought for her. Her pussy was well tended these days, Nabiki ate her out every night before bed and she herself had developed a taste for her sister's own sweet pussy. It made her feel naughty to feel her clothes brush against her naked skin as she walked. They hid her other secret; her pussy was shaven clean of pubic hair. It had embarrassed her when Nabiki had brought in the shaving cream and razor and made her lie on the bed as she painstakingly removed every hair until her plump pubic mount and delicate pink lips were outrageously exposed except for a few freckles at the sides. Kasumi thought that she looked obscene until Nabiki had praised her over and over again and ate her with a gusto that made her silently scream in orgasm. When the new her was introduced to the night, the boys loved it too and she was fucked six ways to Sunday, they couldn't get enough of her bald pussy. They made her promise to keep it that way, between her sister loving it and her lovers loving it, she came to love it herself. Sometimes she would stroke the smooth skin herself and then delve her fingers into herself to masturbate, it felt wonderful not to encounter a single hair there and turned her on that only a small group knew her secret.

She was never sure when Kuno was going to show up to take her out of the house to have sex with her in dangerous places. It had been Nabiki's suggestion in an attempt to lower her inhibitions and she loved it. She was grateful that Nabiki was so generous to share the man she loved with Kasumi and loved when they both shared her at the same time. Her pussy still got wet when she thought about the time that he had snuck her into the boy's washroom, pulled her into a stall and made her remove everything that she had on, even her socks. There had been someting so taboo about being fully naked while Kuno pumped his huge cock in her and brought her unspeakable pleasures. Yet she had to stay silent and still being held up against the stall wall as unsuspecting boys came and went about their business. Mousse had been the first man inside her pussy. Kuno had been the first one in her mouth and even her ass on a hot night playing with both of them in Kuno's room at his mansion.

She found herself looking at everything through new eyes and even found herself fantasizing about her own father. She'd never realized how good looking he was or how his body was tight and muscular. She tried to imagine how his mustache would feel on her clit as he ate her or how it would feel if he drilled her on top of the washing machine during the spin cycle. Sometimes she could feel her nipples getting hard and herself getting wet when they were in the house alone together. She was a changed woman!

She could feel the changes in herself and loved it! She was one of the most popular girls on Tuesdays, a little sister/sister sucking got the boys hot and she was happy to perform. She prefered Mousse to the others, partially because he had been her first and partially because in his glasses he looked a bit like Dr. Tofu. She loved giving and getting head, she loved having a cock in her pussy, she just loved everything about sex!

She sighed and walked towards home after getting her shot of depo provera, she passed his clinic and wondered if he even noticed that she was alive.

Dr. Tofu was visiting his friend at his office, he was the gynecologist that Dr. Tofu had referred Kasumi to when she had asked for a referral.

"Hello Ono, you just missed your favourite patient" his friend teased, knowing of the young doctor's affection for the young woman. His friend thought her perhaps a tad wild for the staid doctor and had to question the racy thigh highs and shaven pubes she concealed beneath her matronly clothing, but to each their own.

"Everything alright with her?" Dr. Tofu asked, hoping that whatever womanly problems that caused Kasumi to seek the services of a gynecologist weren't serious.

As Dr. Tofu was her doctor, the other one thought nothing of handing him her chart. "Nothing serious, her physical results were fine, she's a healthy young woman in the prime of her life. The only thing I worry about is if she really has considered the fact that depo provera can promote osteoporosis.

Dr. Tofu could feel himself turning pale, of course her knew what depo provera was, but he still found himself asking "depo provera?"

"Yes that's her choice of birth control, its effective, but the side effects aren't great" his friend explained.

"She's sexually active?" Dr. Tofu asked in anguish.

"Certainly, I checked her myself. I would even say that she has had sex recently" he said. He was confused, he was pretty sure that Ono was sleeping with her. If not him, then who?

That was what was racing through Dr. Tofu's mind too. His brain was working overtime trying to figure out who might be her lover. He decided that he had to find out.

He followed her as she left the house, the same as he had been every night. He studied the slim figure in front of him, she didn't look any different, but seemed to move with a new confidence and seemed eager to get to her destination. He watched as she stopped at the entrance way to Ukyou's apartment and do a curious knock. He watched in surprise when Nabiki poked her head out, smiled at her sister and then ushered her in. He wait a while for them to emerge, but they didn't. Curious he did the same knock that she had done and Ukyou herself answered the door. "Dr. Tofu?" she said in a startled voice.

"Can I see Kasumi?" he asked.

"She's not here" Ukyou answered, he wondered why she seemed to be shielding herself with the door.

"What do you mean? I saw her go in there myself" he demanded.

"She just came to borrow a book and left" Ukyou said in a nervous voice.

Feeling that the chef was lying, he pushed the door open and goggled that she was naked, then he brushed past her and ran up the stair. He froze at the sight of people writhing orgy-style on futons that lay all over the floor. He was horrified that he knew all of the people present. He looked around but couldn't see Kasumi. The only one he couldn't identify was a girl with brown hair that lay beneath the person he assumed was Mousse, his long hair gave him away and obscured the features of his partner. "Dr. Tofu, calm down" Ukyou said to the flustered doctor.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" he demanded.

The person beneath Mousse climbed to her feet and said "relax, I'm babysitting these kids." He gaped to see Kasumi clad only in a pair of black lace topped thigh highs, he quickly noticed her shaven pussy. Her glistening lips denoted recent sexual activity, that and Mousse's cock glistened to. He didn't look happy to be interrupted in plowing her sweet coose.

Seeing her like this startled the nonsense out of him. For once he was able to face her as a man, not a fool. "Kasumi what are you doing?" he asked her.

"What's it look like, fucking, getting laid, making love? Take your pick, they all mean the same in the end." she said in a causal sounding voice.

"But how could you do this?" he said, he could feel his eyes fill with tears to see the woman he always thought would be his future wife acting this way.

She shrugged "I want to do this, I was sick of being the girl no one wanted and now I have this and I love it. This is the freedom to be however I want for a brief time and no one being the wiser" she explained.

"But I want you" he cried.

"Really?" she said,"I want you too. Join us" she suggested. "You can have me, you can make love to whoever you want. Everyone here is legal, ready and willingly."

Dr. Tofu felt like he was being offered forbidden fruit and it was so tempting. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd gotten laid. He lived a sexless existence and had lusted for some of the people in the room, like Shampoo when she had worked for him. But it was so wrong, so perverse. How could he, as a respectable doctor, agree to group sex?

Ukyou walked up to him and looped an arm around Kasumi. "Dr. Tofu, everyone knows that you love her, well you can have her. She loves being with us and so could you"she purred. His eyes widened when Ukyou slipped a finger between Kasumi's legs and titillated her clit, Kasumi moaned in a way that caused his cock to twitch. "She has the sweetest, softest, wettest, tightest pussy that you could imagine and loves being fucked." She moved her finger so that it slipped inside Kasumi and then withdrew it and held it out towards his lips. He could only stare at that slick, glistening finger, even from where he stood he could smell Kasumi on it. "Taste her" Ukyou said. Without think, his face bent forward and drew the slim, fragrant digit into his mouth. He groaned a loud at the essence that the woman he loved distilled and his cock hardened in his gi.

Knowing that they had him, Kasumi and Ukyou started forward and Kasumi drew him in for a deep, hard kiss. He whimpered and then kissed her back, it was a whimper of surrender. He felt Ukyou pull the hair tie from his hair and feather her fingertips through his shoulder length hair. Then Shampoo was there too, while everyone else looked on with lust in their eyes. Ukyou undid the top of his gi and slipped him out of it. She purred with pleasure at his slimly musculed torso, he shivered slightly as she explored the dips of his muscles. Then he felt the tie at his pants being undone. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kasumi just took that opportunity to slip her talented tongue inside his mouth to claim him. She could feel herself get wet at the idea of finally having sex with Dr. Tofu.

Feminine fingers were on him as his pants were taken down and his underwear removed, so that his hard cock slapped against the hard muscles of his stomach. He tried to resist, but gave up when his cock was being pumped from behind as large, firm breasts slid against his back while Kasumi's were pressed into his front. He could only moan in pleasure and surrender to them. He allowed them to lead him to a futon and then he was drowning in female flesh. Shampoo's tongue explored the velvet interior of his mouth, while Ukyou laved his man nipples and Kasumi's hot mouth engulfed him, his hands explored them too. He felt soft, firm breasts and at times his fingers slipped into a hot pussy to scissor inside to make it's owner hum with pleasure. He gasped at moaned when the females switched until all of them got to taste his freely weeping pre-cum. Then suddenly they drew away, making him almost weep with frustration, then Kasumi lowered herself onto him and impaled herself with a single lunge. He groaned to be inside the woman he loved for the first time and gasped "marry me"

She smiled and said "you're going to have to prove that you're man enough to be my husband." She started to move on him, he groaned as her silken pussy milked and gripped him. He moved in time with her, determined to prove himself and gave her a satisfying hour long fuck. They inspired the others, Nabiki had chosen Mousse as her playmate and she lay across the couch watching while he fucked her from behind, reveling in her hot tightness. Shampoo's own pussy was practically weeping at watching Dr. Tofu and Kasumi fuck, so Kuno lay her across a table and drove his massive meatus into her slickness until she came with a cry. Ryoga had simply sat in a chair and fucked Ukyou in reverse cowgirl.

"Oh Ono" Kasumi said after he exploded in her. "You'll still have to convince me" she said with a playful smile on her face. He watched in surprise when her own sister licked her clean and to completion. This got him hard again, so he had Nabiki next. He enjoyed the wrongness of the occasion as he rode in and out of the pussy that was so similar to her sister's. Then Shampoo demanded her share and he rose to the occasion and fucked the lusty Amazon as he used to dream of doing when she worked for him as assistant. He even managed to get another erection to take Ukyou with. He watched Kasumi take Kuno in her pussy and Ryoga in her mouth, to try and get them off at the same time and didn't get jealous, he got hot. He did things that night that he never would have dreamed himself capable of. He even kissed Ryoga.

As he walked home with Kasumi clinging to his arm, he knew that he was going back.


	8. Gymnasts do It Best

HSoatome: I loved your idea so I used it. Thanks!

Animedevildog: I believe you wanted some yaoi

Scorpinac: I know that yaoi isn't your thing; I marked the start and finish of it if you wish to skip it. Aren't I sweet?

This chapter contains yaoi, a little Ranma and more incest.

******

Yoai Starts

Ryoga had invited Mousse over when Ukyou went to visit a chef in a nearby town to learn a new techique. He was a little shy about being alone with the other martial artist due to his undeniable attraction to him. He studied him out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if the other boy realized just how attractive he was. A face like his should top a body with full breasts and a pretty pussy, but that his body was undeniably male didn't turn Ryoga off as it should. With Konatsu it had been harder to tell that he was male with his beautiful features, cross dressing and the make up he wore. The clothes that Mousse wore were undeniably male and somewhat unappealing, as if to play down his beauty. It was at the nights that he looked his best when he wore only his pale hued ivory skin, how his elegantly slim musculed body moved so sensously while his dark hair made him look even more stark. He stood out amongst the more more muscular bodies, a white candle in a dark tunnel. Ryoga felt awkward and clumsy next to his gracefulness. He was always in demand with the ladies and a gentle and considerate lover. Ryoga loved watching him while he made loved to one of the girls, he whispered to them as he did and stroked their body's so lovingly. Ryoga would pretend he was the girl sometimes.

"Would you like a coke?" he asked Mousse.

He smiled "sure that would be nice" he answered.

Ryoga hurried to get some from the fridge, he watched while Mousse had a sip, the muscles of his slender neck working. He wanted to kiss him, he normally only kissed him when he was involved with a girl so that he wouldn't know that Ryoga's erection came from his kiss. His kisses electrified Ryoga and made him want to do things with Mousse that he'd never done with another male. Ryoga knew that he couldn't be gay, he was the unofficial boyfriend of Ukyou and knew that he was falling in love with her. No, he suspected he was merely bi-sexual to a certain type of man, the pretty boys. He was ashamed of his attraction and knew that the other male didn't feel the same. He was completely in love with Shampoo and over the moon that Cologne had returned to China, so he had moved into her bed and they now lived as husband and wife. He was happy for his friend, but at the same time still wanted at least one night with him.

"You're staring at me" Mousse observed with a chuckle, causing Ryoga to blush and quickly avert his eyes. Then Mousse caught his face and pulled in him in for a sensuous kiss that caught Ryoga's breath. "We can make out if you want" he teased when he drew away. Ryoga repressed a moan and slid his hands into Mousse's thick, soft hair and pulled him close until their chests were tight together. He could feel Mousse's muscles shift as he moved and his heart beating. Ryoga's own heart was racing. Ryoga could feel himself start to get hard and shifted a bit so that he couldn't feel it. He squeaked in surprise when Mousse pushed him firmly back until he lay on the couch. Their kisses deepened as he lay half on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and then whimpered when Mousse lightly nipped his neck.

"I know that you want me to make love to you and I want to also" he replied.

Ryoga gulped in surprise "y-you want to?" he said. "But why?"

"A. you're gorgeous. B. you drive me wild with your kisses C. I think I'm more bi-sexual then I realized" Mousse said and claimed his mouth again. Ryoga sighed against his silky lips and opened his mouth to be claimed. He stiffened slightly when Mousse opened his shirt and then moaned when he teased his tan nipples and stroked his solid chest, exploring the hard planes and gradually slipped his hands down to his slim waist. Ryoga startled when Mousse's talented fingers undid his pants and slipped inside to wrap around his hardness. "Mousse" he gasped, as he was released and his pants were eased down.

"Relax, let me do all the work" Mousse said soothingly, his emerald eyes sparkling with good humour and desire. He unlaced Ryoga's garters to remove his pants completely, his boxer shorts joined them on the floor a second later, and then he removed his own clothes and pulled the shorter boy against him. Ryoga shivered at the alien feeling of a breastless bare chest pressed against his own, but got more turned on by this. Mousse's hands were all over him, he moaned when Mousse's silken hand wrapped around his shaft and pumped the steely hardness of his cock until it wept pre-cum. He moved Ryoga so that he straddled his body, Ryoga shivered to be in the same position that so many of the girls had been before. Taking the lube that Mousse knew was always kept in the drawer of the coffee table; Mousse pressed his slick digits against Ryoga's rear entrance and pushed them past his sphincter at the same time he kissed the moaning boy. He sought and found his prostate and rubbed it as it was explained on the internet, Ryoga's moans deepened. He was as nervous as all hell, but Mousse exploring his man hole felt fantastic. He pumped his fingers inside Ryoga's hot sheath and reveled in how tight and soft it felt. He couldn't wait to be inside of it!

Feeling that he'd prepared Ryoga's enough; he placed his hands on his smooth muscular buttocks and guided the lost boy onto his cock. Ryoga tensed when the blunt mushroom head pressed against him, seeking entrance. He shivered slightly, but knew that he was past the point of no return, there was only one way to go and pressed down against it. He gasped as he was stretched wide around Mousse's cock. Mousse held himself still with just the head of his cock in Ryoga. He held the whimpering boy in his arms. "Just relax" he soothed and whispered sweet nothings to him while he pushed him into Ryoga's hot passage millimeter by millimeter, until he was full entrenched in him. He moaned in appreciate, Ryoga's hot hole felt exquisite. He fucked him slowly with long strokes practically gasping at his tightness. Ryoga himself moved him time with him, he gasped as well each time Mousse hit his prostate. He no longer worried about his sexuality, he simply liked fucking, he determined as he wiggled his hips shameless to encourage the other boy deeper. Until they were a writhing, sweating fucking machine. Feeling himself about to cum, Mousse gripped the other boy's rock hard cock and pumped in times to his thrusts, until Ryoga came with a howl onto Mousse's stomach while Mousse shot deep into his bowels.

Yaoi Ends

He held the panting boy in his arms until he was able to speak again. "Thanks for doing this in private, I don't want the others to know" he said. " Does this make me gay?" he asked.

Mousse softly kissed his lips and said "it means you like having sex, experimenting is natural when you're young. As for being gay, I'm sure our kids will play together someday" he prophesied.

Mousse and Ryoga had picked up some things for sex night and were walking back to Ukyou's together when they were confronted by Ranma. He looked pissed, "you there, where the hell have you been? Akane was in trouble and I had to rescue her by myself!" he demanded.

Ryoga rolled his eyes uncharacteristically and said "What carried her off and which royal brat wanted to marry her this time?" he asked. Ranma was shocked by how causal the love obsessed Ryoga sounded.

"She was attacked by another fiancée that I didn't know about" he retorted.

Ryoga looked at Mousse and said, "hands up all those who aren't engaged to Akane Tendo" he and Mousse shot their hands up. "Great now all those who are engaged to Akane Tendo raise their hands" they both looked expectantly at Ranma, who could only work his mouth in shock at the change in his old friend. "Your fiancée, your problem. I'm getting sick of cleaning up behind the scenes while you grab all the glory. If you want to keep her safe, then stop being a pussy and marry her!" Ryoga demanded. He'd noticed that since they were so busy with their sex night, which had led to people pairing off as natural selection goes, that no one even really thought about Ranma and Akane anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Ranma cried, he was as red as his shirt with embarrassment and flabbergasted over Ryoga acting so odd, even Mousse didn't seem like himself. "Since when are you two friends?" he asked suspiciously. He was surprised when Ryoga blushed.

"Since we realized that we have better things to do besides chasing after you and Akane" Mousse said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have places to go" and drew Ryoga after him, leaving an enraged Ranma in the street. He hated being ignored! Taking to the rooftops, he followed them and was surprised when they went to Ukyou's, did an odd knock on the door and were admitted.

He perched outside the window to see if he could make out what was going on. The curtains were closed, so he couldn't see a thing, but he could hear their conversation. While waiting for the other girls to get ready, Shampoo was playing cards with the boys for sexual favours, she was playing to win. "Come on you can't say that you don't want this?" Kuno said indicating his hugely erect cock.

"Is biggest one I ever seen" she teased him back. Ranma heard this and wondered why Kuno was offering Shampoo his sword.

"Hey what's wrong with mine?" Mousse said in mock protested.

Shampoo gave him a squeeze, causing him to hiss and said "Is nice and big too" Ranma was wondering about the conversation, and then realized that she had to be talking about Mousse's throwing knives.

"Go fish" she told Ryoga. Then Ranma knew that they were playing cards.

"Why do we have to play this juvenile game?" whined Ryoga.

"Is better then Old Maid" Shampoo retorted. "I win" she said laying down her cards.

"Then you get the grand slam" Kuno declared and lay her over the table and rammed himself into her slickness while Mousse, Ryoga and Dr. Tofu got in line for their turn. Shampoo giggled in ecstasy, she loved sex night! Ranma had already left by that point, he was bored to tears at the idea of them playing a card game that led to Shampoo winning a sandwich. He couldn't wait to tell Akane about the card club that their friends seemed to have formed. He did kind of pause when he saw Kodachi picking the lock on Ukyou's apartment door and tiptoe inside. Then he shrugged, if the crazy bitch wanted to play cards that bad he wasn't going to interfere.

Curiousity about what her brother was up to had caused Kodachi to follow him, positive that his strange absences on Tuesday nights had something to do with Ranma. She could hear people talking and laughing and oddly enough, grunts and moans. She snuck towards the source of the sounds and felt her jaw drop to discover familiar naked males watching as her own brother rammed himself into Shampoo.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, her shock making her forget about stealth. The males turned and then she was seized and tied to a chair.

She gasped when Shampoo leaned so close to her that her nipples almost brushed her face. "Looks like we have new playmate, female Kuno. I got get Kasumi, Nabiki and Ukyou" she said and went to get them from the kitchen.

Kodachi shrank away from the sight of the boys examining her. They were still erections "let me go! Brother dear how could you do this?" she cried.

"I can because its fun and I need this" he said. "All we do is have sex with no strings attached to help each other, it's really quite harmless" he said. He wasn't too happy to see his sister under these circumstances, but it couldn't be helped. "Haven't you ever been sexually frustrated?" he asked.

She turned beet red at this "I-I can't answer that question" she said remembering all those night trying to relieve herself with her own fingers while pretending that it was Ranma. She was a virgin whose sex drive would almost match Shampoo's. She gasped when the two Tendo girls filed in with Ukyou. She'd never seen them looking like this and didn't like the appreciative glance that the transformed Kasumi gave her. She blushed as they undressed her with their eyes, she was positive that she was about to be raped by this bunch of perverts. "Tell me what's going on?" she pleaded. So Ukyou told her about their night and what it entailed.

"We don't force anyone to join. You can leave if you want, but you must never tell anyone about this" she concluded.

"Think about the trouble it could cause me" Kuno said, "this could effect your inheritance too" he said. "Or do you wish to join?" he asked.

Kodachi swallowed hard, she was so tempted. She had felt the frustration of her situation for a while now and she had to admit that the boys were attractive. She could tell Ranma that she lost her virginity to a roundhouse kick, she reasoned. She gulped "what would I have to do?" she asked.

"You would have to go through the initiation" Ukyou said and explained it to her.

"So the girls would have sex with me first and then the guys?" she said. "Okay, let's do it" she said.

She gulped when she was untied and led to a futon before the assembled company. The four girls stood around her with a gleam in their eyes, they were anxious to get her naked so that they could taste her. Kodachi involuntarily shuddered as her school top was unbuttoned and scarf discarded on the floor, until the top joined it and she stood in her white lacy bra. People marveled that the fragile looking garment could contain all of her natural bounty. She nervously licked her lips at the look of lust that she was receiving from her own brother. Then her skirt fell off and revealed her in her brief matching panties. She eyed Ryoga when he licked his lips at the dark shadow on the front. She shivered at his fangs. She sobbed as her bra was unhooked and fell away, her breasts bobbed free in their upstanding splendor. They were large, firm and pale, the areola were large and surprisingly dark for her skin tone and topped with large nipples. They sat on a slim muscular torso that concluded in a minuscule waist. When her panties were removed, her dark bush sprang into view along with her delicate pink lips. They left the white knee socks on her, liking the girlish touch they gave her. She was lowered onto the futon and four wanton women pounced. She gasped as her lips were claimed; her nipples sucked and toyed with, while her widely spread pussy was invaded by an eager tongue. She tried to resist them at first, she found female flesh repugnant. But they worked her until she was in a state of constant arousal and she eagerly kissed them back. She came with each woman and didn't even object when Shampoo put her own excited pussy on her face. Instead she sixty-nined with the Amazon and learned to please her by example as she lapped at her fragrant flesh. After copious amounts of spending, they all drew back, leaving the panting girl revealing all her treasures to them; she didn't care by this point.

"Ryoga" she gasped, he was the one who looked the most like Ranma. The impatient Ryoga got between her long legs and thrust himself into her. She cried out as he burst her hymen. Ryoga reminded himself that he had to be gentle and started stroking her body in a teasing manner as Mousse had showed him. He moved slowly, capturing her lips and drawing her tightly against him until she was sighing and moving in time with him. She soon moaned louder as she neared her orgasm and then sharply cried out and clutched him when she came in a flood for twenty long seconds. Ryoga started pounding into her until his force caused her to peak again. She lost all control fucked him back, she didn't care who watched, she needed this.

Kuno was conflicted; he was lusting for his sister in a way that he never really had a woman and knew it was wrong. She came alive in Ryoga's arms while he pounded her hot pussy and writhed, this caused her breasts to bounce provocatively. Her eagerness intrigued him and he could smell the arousal of her sweet sex. He was hard as a rock with desire. "You can have her" Ukyou said coming up behind him. "We'll help you convince her" she said.

Ryoga came hard with a grunt and pulled away from the flushed, disheveled girl. She was still as horny as hell and craved more. She looked expectantly at the other men, they looked ready. Then the girls surrounded her "Tatewaki would like to have you" Ukyou said.

She blushed "I can't, he's my brother" she said and glanced at him. She felt shame that that tiny glance filled her with desire. Her brother had the largest cock in the room and he had a better body then she'd ever realized. He looked like a naked Adonis.

Ukyou sensed her arousal and stroked her thighs "you know that you want him. Don't let some silly convention of society make you deny what you wish. No one will find out, only we'll know" she said, she could feel the other girl shiver at this. She couldn't wait to see the brother fucking the sister!

"I-I can't" she protested, but she could feel herself leaking like a faucet at the idea. Her thighs relaxed and fell open to show how wet she was.

Ukyou fingered the wet slit and said "she's ready" Kuno moved between her thighs and placed himself at her opening, the sheer size of his tool compared with her tiny hole seemed almost impossible. There was excitement in the air as he lunged forward and stretched her widely open. She turned her head away in shame; he greedily sucked her nipples to arouse her further while he fucked the hottest, wettest pussy that he'd ever had. She tried to feel repulsed, but pleasure that his cock provoked was intense and swept her away. She cried out in release and then surrendered her lips to him. People watched with humid eyes as the beautiful siblings writhed and heaved their healthy, young bodies into the perfect fuck, until he grunted to announce that he came. This triggered a final one in her, she wasn't even finished it when Mousse thrust into her in his eagerness to fuck her. Then it was the lusty Dr. Tofu had her while the other couples pounded their lusts into each other. All writhing together in carnal combinations until they were completely satisfied. Kuno had his sister once more before he was done.

He wasn't surprised when she showed up in his room a few nights later with a hungry, yet ashamed expression on her face. He simply dragged her short white nightgown from her body and laid her on his bed. She looked so ashamed of her needs, that he asked her if it would make it easier for her if he tied her up. He kept rope handy for when he played with Kasumi and Nabiki, they took turns tying each other up while the others took advantage of their helpless victim.

She nodded and he spread her widely apart. She accepted her brother's cock many times that night until she screamed her immoral lusts to the sky. He pulled out of her after the final time, he didn't need her as lover because he already had Nabiki, but he would do this for her. You can't awaken a beast and then just expect it to go back to sleep. He untied her and looked into her flushed, but shame filled face. "We'll find you a playmate" he promised her.


	9. Doing it with Daddy

Ukyou was surprised when Akane approached her at school, it wasn't normal for the other girl to seek her out. "Hi Ukyou" the petit brunette said.

"Hi Akane" Ukyou replied and hurried closed her locker before Akane spotted the bag from a well known sex shop inside. She'd bought some new toys for their nights. They didn't really have to use them so much now that the girl to boy ratio was pretty much even, but they were still fun to have around. That and teenaged boys react well to watching a girl masturbate with a vibrator.

Akane was kind of lonely these days since her sisters weren't acting themselves, now even her own father was acting strange and secretive. So when Ranma told her that Ukyou was running a games night that seemed to include most of their friends, she though she would ask if she could join. She loved playing board and card games and was good at most of them. "I heard that you have a games club going on and I was wondering if could join?" Akane said. She wasn't sure because of the florescent lighting in the school, but she thought that the chef turned pale.

"W-who told you about our night?" Ukyou stammered while trying to remain composed in her shock. Who would have told Akane about it?Everyone was swore to secrecy and unlikely to want to lose their sex privileges by blabbing.

Akane opened her mouth to admit that Ranma had been eavesdropping, but then said "I just heard a rumour. I'm not looking to cause trouble; I'm totally into playing all sorts of games and would love to join" Akane said enthusiastically.

Ukyou's eyes popped at this. Surely the frigid Akane Tendo wasn't into group sex and orgies? "I guess you could call it a games night. Are you sure that it's your sort of thing?" she asked dubiously.

"Sure I love playing, I'm sure its great fun to all play them together" Akane gushed.

Ukyou couldn't help but smile, there was certainly something more to these Tendo's then met the eye. "It sure is, we all have a ball every Tuesday." She could see the appeal of bringing Akane into the fold, it would be a real feather in her cap. The boys would love to get their hands on her, she would be the belle of the ball. Then there was the matter of people enjoying watching a little incest, that could be the real Tendo family scramble..... "Sure why not, would Ranma be coming with you?" Ukyou asked, her nipples getting hard at the idea of throwing him into the mix.

"No that isn't Ranma's sort of thing. He prefers to play other sorts of games" she retorted. "Do you ever get into any gambling?" Akane asked.

Ukyou pictured Ranma tying Akane and having sex with her as 'other sorts of games'. Then pulled her head out of the clouds to answer the last question while her brain mentally supplied: strip poker, truth or dare etc. "Sure, poker and some dice games for the most part" she replied.

"Oh that does sound fun. So Tuesday, around what time should I show up?" she asked.

"Around seven's fine, there's a special knock and that would be one hard knock, followed by three fast knocks" she explained.

"A secret knock? It sounds so cloak and dagger" Akane exclaimed intrigued.

"More daggers then cloaks" Ukyou said with a chuckle. "You have to be secretive about these things; you don't want to have undesirables showing up" she explained.

Akane thought about the gambler who could only beat little kids, who tried to take the dojo from Ranma and nodded "yes I can understand that" she agreed.

"Good, I don't know how you found out, but please don't tell anyone else. We're picky about who we let join and all members have to agree" she said.

"Of course, I understand" Akane promised. "Should I bring anything?" she asked.

"No Kuno supplies the food, Shampoo makes up the games and I supply the toys. We have everything pretty well covered. You could wear your school uniform perhaps? The boys like that" Ukyou suggested.

Akane thought the request a little odd, but agreed. She skipped away with visions of a pleasant evening spent in the company of friends, while Ukyou had visions of an Akane sandwich, and various other combinations. This Tuesday was going to be especially fun; she could hardly wait to unveil their new member.

A Month Before

Kasumi was very aware that her father had had a little too much to drink and that they were all alone in the house and would be for hours. She found herself examining him. Her father was forty as he had married young, but didn't look a day over thirty. He had the muscular, toned body of a much younger man. He was tall with the same sort of long, straight black hair that Mousse possessed, only his was brushed straight back from his temples and he sported a neat mustache. His skin was light tan in colour and his eyes were dark and almond in shape. He wore a dark brown gi that allowed a teasing wedge of his powerful chest to show. He was really handsome she thought and felt her nipples get hard.

He frowned into his drink, to find out that it was empty and then it was refilled before he could even reach for the bottle. He smiled in appreciation at his daughter, she had been such a blessing after her mother died, with her taking over running the house and looking after all of them. They were lucky to have her. Then he thought about what was causing him to drink, he was depressed because Miss Hinako was transferring schools. They had been having a causal affair for a few months but that didn't seem to be going anywhere and she'd wanted more. He didn't wish to remarry after the death of his wife, he lived for his children. He couldn't ask a beautiful, sexy young woman to wait around for a washed up old bachelor like him. She hadn't even consulted with him before accepting the job and he couldn't blame her, more money and better benefits. He sighed, feeling sad. He liked her more then he cared to admit, but wanted her to find someone worthy of her.

"Father are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course Kasumi" he answered, flashing a tender smile to the light of his life. Then he felt depressed again. Just the other day Dr. Tofu had approached him for her hand in marriage; he hadn't been able to give him an answer yet. Of course he knew that he was being selfish, she should marry a nice man like Dr. Tofu, who was in love with her and move into a home of her own. But how do you give up your only rock? He was mulling this over when she sat on his lap. "Kasumi what are you doing?" he asked.

"When I was sad as I was a little girl, you would sit me on your lap and it would make me feel better. I thought that I could help you this way" she said.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting on your father's knee?" he asked, he blushed that he could feel her round, young bottom against him.

"Oh father, I'll never get too old to sit on you" she said with a giggle.

She was moving her legs slightly and the movement caused her to rub against him. He blushed when he started to get hard and quickly stood up. "I think I'll take a nap" he said hastily and staggered into his bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. Kasumi sighed in frustration that her father was such a prude, and then waited until her quarry fell asleep.

She let herself into his room and admired his exposed chest as he slept; he'd taken the top of his gi off. He wasn't covered by blankets due to the warm weather and he looked just delicious. Kasumi gave him a predatory look that would have made him cringe if he had been awake. Humming a lullaby, she took off all her clothes but her thigh highs and even took down her hair. She shook it out so that her wealth of long brown hair cascaded bewitchingly around her. With a touch that would have made a feather jealous, she unfastened his pants and was rewarded with the sight of long silky black hair framing a neat uncircumcised tan-coloured cock that curved to the right of him. Her father wasn't wearing underwear. The shaft was a slightly darker and the blunt head a purplish colour. It looked sweet while asleep. Kasumi experimentally ran her tongue along the head to taste it; it stirred slightly under her moistness, but didn't wake Soun. He just shifted slightly. Encouraged, she did it again and drop of pre-cum emerged, she lapped it, delighted at the taste. Then her talented mouth engulfed the growing organ. Soun was having a sex dream about Miss Hinako, she was giving him the best blow job of his life and it felt so real! He moaned in his dream and bucked his hips into Kasumi's willing mouth; she smiled around him and lashed her tongue at the sensitive under head. He moaned aloud and started to stir, slipping up his body, Kasumi impaled herself upon his before he was fully awake and started riding him as hard as she could. Soun opened his eyes to find out it wasn't a dream. He was frozen in shock while a naked and panting Kasumi fucked herself on him. He gasped in outrage and pleasure as she groaned as she came. 'This has to be a dream' he thought as he watched his daughter do things he had only secretly even considered. He reached up to touch her dancing breasts and softly pinched her nipples. She looked so much like her mother at that moment and felt so much like her, that he loathed to stop her. His wife had been a sexual enthusiast, who had given him three children in the short time before she died. He missed her everyday "That's it Father take me" Kasumi panted and then he gave in and slammed back against her until they came at the same moment. He gasped as he shot his load into Kasumi's tight hotness.

"Kasumi what do you think you're doing?" he demanded when he recovered.

"Making love to you the way I wanted to Father" said the sexually satiated Kasumi.

"This is disgusting and wrong; you can never tell anybody about this" he said.

"Of course not, but father, I need more" she purred and opened her legs to show him her pink pussy. He swallowed hard at the temptation inches from his eyes and then leaned forward. Forbidden fruit had never tasted so good. Kasumi gasped at the pleasure that the more mature tongue provided her and giggled slightly at the feeling of his mustache on her clit. This time he was the one who got onto top of her to enter his daughter's perfect body and make her mew with pleasure.

"Kasumi we can't do this ever again" he said afterwards. "Not only it is wrong, but it's illegal. Besides a fine young man asked for your hand in marriage and its time I gave him an answer."

"Daddy Dr. Tofu knows what I had planned and has no problem with it. We belong to a secret club along with Nabiki, where what we just did is normal. I would like you to attend tonight's meeting; it would do you some good and get your mind off Miss Hinako" she said persuasively.

"Nabiki's part of this?" he said in shock.

Kasumi smiled "stop being such a father, father and come with me" she said.

Soun was shocked when he was admitted into Ukyou's and took in the carnal scene. Kuno was doing Nabiki doggy style, while Kodachi's hands had been tied to the rafters and Mousse fucked her pussy, while Ryoga took her ass. Ukyou and Shampoo were both having fun Dr. Tofu, one on his cock and the other on his mouth. It looked so so wrong, yet something about it appealed to him.

"Well well Kasumi, looks like you brought a visitor" Ukyou said, eyeing the strangely attractive Soun Tendo, she had never considered him before, but now thought he would make a nice addition. The others stopped their activities to join her in eyeballing him. He shivered slightly at their scrutiny, the smell of sex in the air intoxicated him and he could feel himself get hard.

"I want him!" Kodachi cried.

"You and your daddy fetish" Kuno said in amusement and gave her breasts a loving squeeze. Soun's eyes got wide at this, and then he realized what Kasumi had said about incest being normal here was true.

"I-I don't know about this" he stammered, and then blushed when Nabiki and Kasumi took turns French kissing him.

"Relax father, we'll take care of you" Nabiki soothed and he was undressed and then laid on the futon. He didn't resist when mouths, tongues and fingers explored every inch of him and then all the girls took turns sucking his cock while his balls were tongued. Then he was helped onto his knees and he encountered a pair of glistening pussy lips and a honey toned bottom, he pushed himself into her while one hand held a full young breast and the other cupped a toned ass cheek.

"I love you daddy" Nabiki said turning her head to look at him.

"I love you too" he said and did. Afterwards he had Kodachi while Mousse had Kasumi, Ukyou had Kuno and the combinations just went on and on and he loved being part of every second of it.

When the family got home, they were accompanied by Dr. Tofu and the parts of the family in the know slipped into the dojo to talk in private. "Dr. Tofu, I have no objection to you marrying Kasumi" he said formally. "I'll miss you Kasumi" he said hugging her.

"I'm not moving out, Dr. Tofu's moving in" she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked joyfully.

"Oh course, someone's got to keep you company like mother used to" she said with a look at lust.

"You don't mind?" he asked Dr. Tofu.

"Well naturally you would have to use birth control when we're trying for children. Some things I can't accept. The rest is fine, welcome to Tuesdays" he said and shook hands with his future father-in-law.


	10. Teddy Love is your First Love

Well folks this is the end of the story, my pervy writing streak is finished for now. Hope you enjoyed the ride and will continue to read other stories by me. Probably taking a break from lemons for now, I'm all lemoned out at the moment.

Sid

******

Ukyou was concerned about Konatsu's return; he had been away for a few months on a training trip and was expected back any day now. She didn't want to hurt him but she was with Ryoga now, he lived with her and slept in her bed. She knew that the lovely Konatsu wanted more then the friendship she offered him, but she didn't like the extreme opposite of herself. The fact was that she liked her men to be manly and not pretty cross dressers, no matter how beautiful. She worried about his feelings being hurt, so she'd never told him the reason for her indifference to him. She knew that that was wrong, but it was how she felt. 'Any day now' she thought and almost dreaded his return.

It was Mousse's seventeenth birthday and a Tuesday night, so all the girls were celebrating by wearing white thigh highs and he was much in demand that night. Mousse was enjoying himself immensely, he lay on a futon with Shampoo, they lay on their sides while he her took her from behind. The fucking was slow and sweet and his one hand lovingly stroked her breasts, while his other rubbed her clit in a sweet circular motion. He feathered surprisingly chaste kisses on her neck, face and shoulders. He was so happy these days. He looked fondly at the carnal scene going on around them and at the demolished cake that they had ordered for him and the presents that people have bought for him. Kuno's had been a gift certificate for the laser surgery Mousse had coveted, but couldn't afford. He had declared it to be too much, but his friend had insisted that he take it. Friends, he had those now. The sex club had started just for sex, but it had led to people getting to know each other and becoming to care for each other. They did activities outside of Tuesdays, both the girls and the guys. They had bonded as only people with a shared secret can do.

Shampoo sighed and he kissed her again, the woman he loved was impaled on his body, that couldn't have happened without Ukyou's night. They slept together in her bed and were married in every way but the legal sense and he vowed that that was going to happen. His heart swelled with love for her (as well as something else) that extended to all the other couples happily involved: Kuno and Nabiki, Ryoga and Ukyou and Dr. Tofu with Kasumi. Kuno lay back while Kasumi rode him, her engagement ring flashed in the light. Dr. Tofu himself was cock deep inside of Kodachi and ramming her doggy style. Ukyou had chosen Soun for her recent playmate. Mousse smiled at them all, he never could have believed that he would enjoy this, but he did!

Ukyou froze when the door opened and Konatsu walked in, he froze in turn when he saw what was going on. He shook his pretty head slightly, as if to clear it, and then looked at her "Ukyou why do you have an orgy going on? He asked calmly. His unconventional upbringing made him practically incapable of being shocked.

"Well, we have a sex club that meets every Tuesday" she explained. "Would you be interested in joining?" she asked and went to tell him about the details, but he was already taking off his kimono.

"I'm in" he said, stripped off the final parts of his clothes and joined in the proceedings as seamlessly as if he had always been there. The first person he saw was the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen in his life. She was pale with grey eyes, dark hair and a body that wouldn't quit. He noticed her examining him with interest. He couldn't help returning the look and held his hand out to her and she took it.

Kodachi couldn't believe that the vision of loveliness before her was a male, until he took off his clothes to reveal a nice thick cock. She never had believed in love at first sight, but now she did. She took the slim, pale hand that he offered her and led him to a free futon. "My name is Kodachi" she offered as she lay down.

"Konatsu" he said as he thrust himself inside her, she gasped. He brushed his lips against her's and asked "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" she moaned as he started pumping inside her, she lashed her long legs around his slim waist.

"Well you do now" he stated and lowered his head to kiss her.

Meanwhile

Ranma and Akane were walking towards the scene. Akane wore her school uniform and Ranma carried a huge stack of board games. "I don't see why I have to go?" he grumbled.

"It'll be fun, won't it be fun hanging out with our friends in a social setting?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, that appeals" he said sarcastically, remembering all to well what normally happens when he saw the other martial artists in a social setting. Akane seemed blissfully unaware of his mood. She was looking forward to a pleasant evening. She'd brought along all the board games she could think of from Candy Land to Trivial Pursuit and looked forward to competing against people who were into playing them. Yes, Ukyou's club was just the sort of thing that the brainy girl needed to show which areas she really excelled in.

She did the knock and was admitted by Ukyou, who had donned a bathrobe. Akane could only wonder about the strange odour and odd sounds as she was led up the stairs. Her jaw dropped open at the hedonistic scene before her and she turned bright red. Ranma froze and dropped the board games with a crash. He got a nosebleed at the sheer amount of naked flesh on display and what it was doing. His eyes flew wildly around the room as he identified each player in these odd games. Mousse, he noted, was fucking Shampoo. Nabiki was with Dr. Tofu, but seemed to be sharing him orally with Kasumi. Konatsu was deeply inside Kodachi and slamming it to her hell bent for leather. He goggled even further to see Ukyou was bent over a table being fucked by Soun Tendo. The worst part was that his and Akane's entrance hadn't caused them to stop. They were all still moaning, grunting and thrusting to the accompaniment of the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

Akane was dumbfounded to see her sisters, especially Kasumi, in this nest of moral turpitude. Then her startled gaze settled on her father and she yelled "what's the meaning of this?"

Several faces turned towards her, but no one stopped. Ukyou stepped forward, "you wanted to join our club, now you can" she said indicating the writhing couples.

"How could you think that I would want to join this sick scene? You people are disgusting!" she snarled. "Daddy, Nabiki, Kasumi, I'm ashamed of you"

"Akane that isn't fair" Ukyou said. "They're just people with normal needs, who get them satisfied here" she said.

Her family came to join her "Akane this isn't bad as it looks. I love this place, I feel reborn since I joined" Kasumi said. "You and Ranma should join us, its wonderful to have this freedom"

"How could you be such a pervert Kasumi? To think that I used to look up to you!" Akane snapped, she had shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look upon their nakedness. "Nabiki, I can understand you; you've always had the morals of an alley cat. As for you daddy, mother would have been so ashamed" she cried. "Ranma say something" she snapped. He could only stand there with his jaw hanging open while watching the pretty people hump.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"Oh forget it baka. You're all a bunch of perverted degenerates" she cried.

Ukyou got mad "oh yeah, we're the perverts. You and Ranma have the sex drive of a pair of six year old. Do you even have sex organs? You both have been stringing us along for months and never seem to be able make up your minds who you want. Well, we all have healthy sex drives and got sick of waiting for a couple of prudes like you. This club was set up to relieve the sexual frustration caused by you. You hold everyone in limbo with your 'I hate boys' and then 'hands off he's mine'. Not that Ranma's much better, with his 'I'm so hot that all the girls should want me' then refuses to put out. Akane you should do us all a favour and spread you legs and let him fuck you" she snapped. Ranma startled at this.

"How dare you!" Akane snarled.

"No how dare you" Ukyou retorted. "You want him, you keep him. I don't need him, I've got Ryoga and I've got everyone here. Consider our engagement off Ranma" she declared.

That unfroze Ranma "like I would want a pervert like you for wife, come on Akane" he said and tugged her down the stairs after him.

"Our engagement off too" Shampoo called after him.

"Me too" cried Kodachi.

"We'll talk when we get home" Kasumi promised.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out" called Ukyou. She turned to all the others and yelled "does everyone choose the club?"

"Yeah, fuck Ranma and Akane, I choose here" said Ryoga. This was met with resounding approval on the parts of all those involved and they went on to have a great night.

When Ranma and Akane got home they were still steamed. "Can you believe those people?" he demanded.

"No and we still have to face them when they get home" Akane snarled. "I don't think I can live with people who are into that free love, group sex shit. Since when did our friends and family become hippies?"

"It's immoral and disgusting" Ranma agreed.

"There's nothing good about it" Akane snarled. "I'm so mad at them that I could scream! To think that my own father's involved in that! It's enough to make me sick! Gods, I have to get my mind on other things" Akane said with a shake of her head to dislodge the images.

Ranma put an arm around her and slyly said "you know, they won't be home for hours. Would you like to have some fun?"

Akane's eyes lit up at what he was suggesting "sure I'll get the suits" she offered and dashed up into the attic where they stashed them.

"Good idea, this should get my mind off those hentais" she said as she took off her clothes and stepped into her yellow teddy bear costume. It was a pale yellow colour with two holes in front to reveal her perky adorable breasts. It was lightly stuffed so that her mouthwatering figure could be seen and had a yellow ribbon edged tutu; this allowed a teasing glimpse of her blue-black nest of curls, where they peeked from the hole between the costume's legs. She slid the bear head on; a cute little bow was cocked behind its right ear to show that it was a girl teddy bear.

"This should be just the thing" Ranma agreed as he got into his own, it was pure black with a hole that his cock could stick through in the front. It had on a red Chinese shirt as he normally wore and was definitely a male teddy bear. He also had red teddy bear outfit which matched Akane's for his girl half.

(A/N people who enjoy this fetish are frequently called Plushies or Furries. This involves enjoying making love to stuffed animals or people dressed like them)

"Come on Baby Bear, I have what you need" Ranma said as he pushed his teddy lover down and made love to her.

"Oh Boo Boo" Akane cried as her orgasm hit her and she nuzzled her lover's teddy face with her own in imitation of a kiss. Ranma cried out himself and came between Akane's plush stuffed thighs as he had many times when they actually had managed to be alone together in their busy house. Ranma blessed himself for finding a woman who understood him and enjoyed doing this with him.

He cuddled the teddy girl to him, nipped her ear and said "yes they are freaks for enjoying group sex, why can't they be normal like us?"


End file.
